Extraño suceso
by usuratonkashi
Summary: Ocurre un extraño suceso…que por lo cierto no ocurre a menudo…sobre todo con exorcistas y la familia de los Noah…Lord Tyki se casa? Por qué?...tendrá que olvidarse de cierto conejito que le quita el sueño…todo por seguir con dilemas familiares, no?
1. Chapter 1

Ocurre un extraño suceso…que por lo cierto no ocurre a menudo…sobre todo con exorcistas y la familia de los Noah…Lord Tyki se casa? Por qué?...tendrá que olvidarse de cierto conejito que le quita el sueño…todo por seguir con dilemas familiares, no?

Lucky! Y unas mas de por cierto!

.Man no me pertenece, yo solo pido prestados a sus personajes para crear mis locas historias!

Espero que les guste!

Bueno, aquí les dejo mi primer fic de .Man, espero que les guste, seré muy feliz si eso pasa!^O^

Bien esta es una historia que estoy haciendo gracias a una amiga del alma…que por cierto me quiere mucho! ^^ Mi estar feliz por eso! Bien yo solo hago el favor y les traigo algo así como un prologo de esto. Espero que les guste!

¿…Extraño suceso…?

Capitulo I: Tyki, Qué pasa?

- Vamos Tyki!...apura, apura que el Conde y mi papá quieren hablar contigo! – Decía la pequeña Road tirando de un brazo a su hermano, mientras este no veía con buenos ojos esa "conversación" que ya estaba tratando de evitar por algunos meses.

Ambos se abrieron paso a través de una mazmorra que conducía a un gran salón de té, un lugar donde acostumbraba a citar a los descendientes de Noá el gran Conde del Milenio, a quien se le escuchaba canturrear una cancioncilla muy alegremente sobre algún suceso en particular, el cual a nuestro Tyki, no le tenia importancia alguna…

- Bien hecho mi pequeña! No esperaba menos de mi linda hija! ^O^ - Sonreía tranquilamente el hermano mayor de Lord Tyki Mikk

-Ohh…buenas tardes querido hermano… Lord Sheryl Kamelot - Saludo cortésmente en una reverencia ante la grata presencia de un querido familiar.

- Ehh?…mi Tyki, no deberías ser tan educado, por qué tan cortés?…y yo que me ilusionaba pensar en que mi amado hermanito me llamara algún día Shery chan! – Se lamentaba dramáticamente el hombre alto y de cabello largo, quien abrazaba posesivamente a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos a causa del dolor que veía por parte de su querido Tyki.

- Bien, es preferible para mí mantener la cortesía, incluso en lo que respecta el trato con la familia. – Comenta pasando por alto el comentario del mayor, para dirigirle una reverencia como se debe al Conde. -…y muy buenas tardes para usted, querido Conde.

- Pues mi querido Tyki Mikk, espero que no sea tampoco un desagrado venir a hablar con nosotros…por que eso es lo que he llegado a pensar con tu actitud estos últimos meses…- Meditaba el Conde algo triste por la negativa de su subordinado a asistir a "esta pequeña reunión", como le llamaba el mismo.

Pero un suspiro se escucho en el salón por parte de Tyki al notar como era tomado de una de sus manos por parte de Sheryl para dirigirle a su puesto dentro de la conversación en el gran salón de té.

- Toma asiento mi amado Tyki! ^^ - Dijo entusiasmado el mayor indicándole su puesto dentro de la conversación tan importante - asunto que le habían recalcado con mayúsculas durante ya varios días…- Tyki tomo su lugar y tranquilamente espero a que su amado hermano volviese luego de ir a dejar al cuarto contiguo a la pequeña Road, quien quería ir a jugar con su pequeño hermano (NA:…recordemos que el hermano mayor de Tyki Mikk, Sheryl Kamelot es un ministro o algo así de un país…aps y padre adoptivo de Road, por si las dudas, además esta casado y tiene otro pequeño niño con la mujer –que es humana por cierto…- llamada Tricia, la cual es muy delicada de salud…).

De vuelta a la conversación y tomando su lugar en el "asunto", el Conde carraspeo tomando un poco de aire, ya que le emocionaba bastante el tema de que trataba la "conversación tan importante y que Tyki había estado evadiendo durante tanto tiempo…por lo que calmadamente sirvió las tazas de té y espero tranquilo a que su querido amigo Cerril comenzara con la palabrería…

- Bien…ya que estamos mas tranquilos podremos conversar, no? – Sonreia feliz de la vida el hombre mientras que el conde reía suavemente al comentario…por lo que Tyki les observo seriamente, algo preocupado. –…como sabes de antemano, ya han pasado años desde que la familia Noah a dejado de incrementar su numero…*cof, cof* (NA:…^^ era Tyki quien se atoro con el comentario y yo me sume…)…y estamos pensando con el Conde en conseguirte una esposa. – Termina su discurso asi de simple y al punto su querido hermano. Discurso al que Tyki no reacciono hasta que se escucho como una taza se rompía.

- Ju, ju, ju! Parece que nuestro Tyki esta nervioso! – Reía de lo lindo el Conde divertido al ver el cambio en la expresión del menor allí presente.

- Pero…pero!

- Nada de peros mi amado Tyki, ya que no nos has traído alguna candidata tendré que ser yo quien tenga el honor de elegir a la afortunada…

- No!

- Que pasa querido? Oh… ya entendí, tienes ya a la pretendida?, es eso?

-No…no es eso… - A Tyki le temblaba una ceja al comentario del mayor y mas aun al ver con la gran sonrisa con la que le daba el comentario…

- Que es esto? Jo, jo, jo! –con su expresión divertida de siempre, el Conde.- …no creo que nuestro Tyki sea capaz de faltar a las decisiones de familia, no? Porque si ese es el caso, tendré que tomar alguna decisión drástica…- La mirada del Conde del Milenio se ensombreció peligrosamente…acto que entumeció al menor presente.

- Que esta pensando mi querido Conde? – Reía feliz el mayor a la expresión de su hermano. - …no será que mi hermano le tiene miedo al compromiso? Vamos no te preocupes! Que estar casado te traerá un vida muy feliz y tranquila, no mi querido Conde?

- Pues claro! Es cosa de ver a tu amado hermano!

- Lo se, pero…- Decía entristecido el Noah, recordando a una linda personita en su cabeza, mientras de a poco esa imagen se alejaba un poco de sus recuerdos…

- Pero? – Preguntan al unísono ambos mayores, mirando atentos a su querido chico.

- …pueden hacer lo que quieran…no me interpondré. - *suspiro*…que había hecho?...dejaría que tan fácilmente le casaran con cualquier desconocida?...al parecer así seria, no?...bien por ahora no debería preocuparme…

De un momento a otro Tyki se pone de pie con la cabeza gacha…estaba desanimado y muy triste y lo peor era que esos dos no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

- Creo que la reunión termino. Debo irme ahora, hermano, espero que te quedes por unos días, es bueno tenerte aunque sea solo de visita Lord Sheryl.

- Oh… mi amado Tyki. No estés triste! Te prometo que haré la mejor elección que te hallas imaginado! – Le sonreía de lo mas malicioso el mayor, pensando en algo sin mas.

- Pero Tyki, ya te vas? – Comentaba desilusionado el Conde. - …deberías de estar contento! Jo,jo! Ya que es tu hermano quien se hará cargo…que no has visto el gusto que tiene?

- Que cumplido mas lindo me ha dado Conde! Se lo comentare a Tricia.

- Si…*entre dientes yéndose del salón*…solo se caso con ella para adoptar a Road…

Se había dejado caer en la gran cama de su cuarto, con los ojos cerrados y muy pensativo…le conseguirían esposa…tendría que casarse y olvidarse del conejo pelirrojo…noooo! Eso no, no podría olvidarlo, ni si el mismo quisiera!...tan cruel era la vida y su familia?...que haría sin ver su placido rostro mientras duerme tranquilamente por las noches?...moriría de pena al no poder acariciar su cabello o su rostro…y su sonrisa, daría lo que fuera por verle sonreír una vez mas…si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquel día en que el pequeño pelirrojo estudiaba tranquilamente…y no le conocía como el Lord Tyki Mikk que era…volver a aquel día en que el pequeño cuerpecito descanso entre sus brazos, borrar lo demás y que le recordase ahora unos años después…que daría por volver a esos días…volver a recordar su calidez y esa canción que le canto antes de caer con Morfeo…la bella voz de niño…cuantos años tendría?...siete?...ocho? Quizá menos…que le cantase ahora que era mayor! Que le acunase ahora el entre sus brazos y durmiera a su lado…que saliera en este momento de esta foto y le abrazase como en aquel día…

- Bien, quien me quiere acompañar? ^O^ - Anuncia contentísimo Sheryl Kamelot al entrar en la sala conjunta de la pequeña reunión que acababan de tener con Tyki hace unos momentos.

- Shhh! Papá…que mi hermanito esta durmiendo. – Le regañaba con un abrazo feliz de la vida la pequeña Road al mayor (NA:…eso no es un regaño! Es un premio!)

- Woo…lo siento…*hablando bajito* - Acercándose a su esposa para besarla con la pequeña entre sus brazos. -…bien amada Tricia mía, me llevo a Road, bien?

- Bien…dime Irán a eso? Cierto? – Pregunta la dulce mujer sonriéndole a su marido mientras recuesta al pequeño Noah en su cama.

- Si, pues claro! Mi amado hermano se comprometerá muy pronto, ya veras que tendremos sobrinos!

- Wow! *O* Tyki tendrá hijos! – Decía ilusionada la pequeña Road. -…seré tía! Pero…con quien?

- A eso vamos querida…a eso vamos…

Yay!

Espero que no haya quedado demasiado corto! Porque estoy acostumbrada a escribir mas O.o!

Pero esto es solo una introducción…y creo que escribiré de este tamaño cada Capitulo, ya que así podré actualizar mucho mas rápido, no? ^O^

Soy feliz! Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que les guste y dejen cualquier comentario o sugerencia es muy bienvenida de todas formas!

Sean felices! Coman lo que quieran, que la vida es corta!

Que tengan un lindo día!

Bueno! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2! Si se preguntan por lo pronto ….bueno, digámoslo! …lo muuuy pronto de la actualización, buenop es porque me di cuenta de que el primero estaba muy cortoooo a si que les dejo este bonus! ^O^ que espero que les guste!Pero temo que el próximo capitulo se demorara un poco…llegan los exámenes…y con ellos mi muerte inminente! XD…DECEEN QUE SIGA CON VIDA PARA PODER CONTINUAR!BEXOS!Que tengan un bello día!


	2. Chapter 2

¿…Extraño suceso…?

Capitulo II: Buscando a la novia!

- Ju, ju, ju!

- Y esa forma de reírte Komui? ¬_¬U…me estas asustando…- Se le acercaba para verle cierto jefe de división, quien sentía una intriga tremenda por saber el motivo de esa manera de "celebrar un hallazgo" como le llamaba Komui a esa "risa pervertida", mientras le miraba nervioso al verle sentado sobre una de las enormes pilas de papeles y documentos que "sutilmente" adornaban su oficina. Pero de pronto, la sonrisa del manda mas creció enormemente levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con un brillo estremecedor en los ojos. -…*entre dientes*…esto es grave. – Sentenció el científico.

- Que pasa Reever? No te escuche Je, je, je…*O*

- Solo me preguntaba…*entre dientes de nuevo*…porqué lo hago, si se de que va la cosa…*suspiro*

- Que es lo que dices tan bajito? Mmm?- Nadie sabe como, pero el de lentes ya se le estaba colgando del cuello al científico con una sonrisa aun mas grande si se podía decir. -…siempre estas diciendo cosas entre dientes…- En un puchero extremadamente tierno. -…incluso cuando tu y yo…

- Komui! O.o – Le llamo la atención visiblemente perturbado. -…no hables sobre esas cosas así nada mas! Ya que en tu oficina entran cuando quieren como Pedro por su casa…- Termino por quejarse el hombre.

- *O*! …Mi Reever esta celoso de Pedro! – Decía totalmente ilusionado Komui con las manos en el rostro mirando a la nada.

- QUIEN ES PEDRO?o.O !O.o – Termino por exaltarse el científico, por las ocurrencias de su jefe.

- No lo se ^ ^ pero tu lo nombraste, deberías decirme quien es para invitarlo a tomar un café, no?

- Bien! Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- Ju, ju, ju! – Comienza a reírse nuevamente con un tono bastante preocupante. *Otro suspiro por parte del rubio* - …sabes que día es mañana?

- Mmmm…mañana es… jueves?...creo?...porque la última vez que dormí como Dios manda fue hace una semana…aun que…tal vez fue viernes…

- Siii! Mañana ya es jueves!^ ^…otra pregunta:… qué fue lo que paso un Miércoles como hoy hace aproximadamente un año? *o*

- Pues…mmm…un miércoles hace un año?

- Sipi! Hace un año! Había un poquito de nubes en el cielo, el sol brillaba, por lo que hacia un lindo día!

- Un Miércoles…*clic* Si no mal recuerdo estábamos invadidos por los de central, no?

- Bingo! *O* Te mereces un beso! – El científico enrojeció hasta mas no poder, le miro confundido ya que aun no caía en lo que el de lentes quería decirle.

- Ahora, me podrías explicar que tiene que ver eso?Porque mis recuerdos de esa fecha están en el almacén de cosas que no quisiera recordar…fue una experiencia traumática.

- Si, pero fue hace un año, en un día como mañana que mi Linalee regreso de esa horrible misión! – La dulce mirada de Komui se torno en un segundo a una triste y sin fuerzas…- …recuerdas lo contentos que estábamos porque volvieron a casa todos nuestros niños?...aun que mal heridos, no fue nada de lo que tengamos que lamentar…fuera de las bajas que tuvimos en ese año…

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. – Afirmo el hombre algo melancólico a las imágenes que le volvieron a la mente.

- Bien! – Sentencio Komui. -…POR ESO MAÑANA TENDREMOS FIESTA!

-QUEE! Pero tenemos que preparar los informes y el papeleo!

- Que no se diga mas!...Ja, ja, ja! – Reía como desquiciado el de lentes, quien se había parado sobre su escritorio, apuntando al cielo mientras un resplandor le cubría como una luz brillante.

- Mi querida Road, dime, dónde quieres partir buscando? – Le preguntaba Sheryl a la niña mientras esta le tomaba la mano para comenzar a andar.

- Mmm…por Londres!

- Bien, podremos beber una taza de té negro, te parece?

- Genial! – Aplaudía la niña mientras entraban al arca…

La luz clara y blanca de la luna se había tomado gran parte de la habitación de un Noáh, que horas antes se había lanzado a la comodidad y el conforte que le ofrecían las sabanas blanquecinas de su cama. El solo mirar a través de la lumbrera le recordaba la pequeña ventana del cuarto del conejito pelirrojo, que por las noches dejaba pasar los rayos de luna que se permitían tocar suavemente el cuerpo de su adorado centro de amor.

- Parche-kun…- Susurro a la nada melancólicamente…

Realmente necesitaba salir de ese lugar, relajarse un poco, pasear por las calles o…la verdad es que en cualquier lugar estaría mejor. Se había pasado toda la tarde acostado, pensando una y otra vez en ese pelirrojo…tendría que olvidarse de aquella foto y del anillo que llevaba a todas partes, pero la pregunta era, podría hacer eso?...aquella foto que le dio de pequeño y ese anillo que tomo de sus dedos dormidos…se acordaría de el? Se había llevado su joya favorita…podría ser que durante esos años halla agarrado ciertas manías de cleptómano? Noooo, imposible, y que hay de la foto? Ja! Si fuese cleptómano ya se habría llevado al conejo hace muchos años…

Toc, toc! (NA:…es un golpecito de puerta, por si las dudas XD!)

- Lord Tyki? – Se escucho un suave llamado femenino detrás de la gran puerta, voz que reconoció de inmediato. Era Tricia, la esposa de su hermano mayor.

- Un momento! – De inmediato se puso de pie y se arreglo un poco, el estar tirado prácticamente en cama por tantas horas no es muy saludable que digamos. Se guardo el anillo y la pequeña foto dentro de las ropas de su traje, para dirigirse de una vez por todas a la puerta, donde le esperaba paciente la mujer. - …siento el hacerle esperar mi querida Tricia…- Le saludaba cortésmente con una gran sonrisa, por lo que ella le sonríe en respuesta y le tiende a su pequeño niño.

- Es hora de cenar querido Tyki-kun, además mi pequeño quiere jugar con su tío…- Sonreía felizmente la joven mujer mientras veía como el pequeño le tendía sus manitas al rostro del joven a su lado, quien la miraba crédula, siempre pensó que aquella criatura le temía por alguna razón.

- Nyaaa! – Reía de lo lindo el pequeño entre los brazos del Noáh, quien al final se lo acomodo en uno de sus brazos para con el otro tendérselo a su cuñada.

- Me haría el honor? – Le pregunto a la mujer, quien contentísima le acepto su actitud tan atenta para con ella.

- Oh…que joven tan galante es Tyki-kun – Reía dulcemente mientras le toma del brazo para comenzar el camino hacia los comedores.

- Solo con mujeres bellas Tricia-chan. – "Y si pudiera…con Parche-kun…"

- Nyaa! – Seguía riendo el pequeño mientras abrazaba por el cuello a su tío.

- Pero que cosas dice Lord Tyki, ese es un cumplido muy lindo, le encantara saber a mi amado Sheryl que fue usted quien me lo dio ^ ^ .

- Pero si es usted una mujer muy bella, de verdad que mi amado hermano tiene un gusto exquisito, no lo cree? – La mujer reía tan dulce y agradable a los oídos que simplemente se armonizaba con la risita de su hijo, quien por el camino al salón comedor, le besaba en el rostro a cada paso que él daba.

"Pensándolo bien, no seria nada malo tener hijos…pero seria genial que tuviesen los ojos verdes y el cabello rojo…" pensaba de vuelta a su frustración el Noáh

- Querida Tricia…

- Si?

- Después de cenar…saldré por unos días, necesito despejarme un poco.

- Lo entiendo…- La mujer entristeció. Era verdad, se le había olvidado lo maternal que podía llegar a ser aquella mujer. -…debes de estar muy triste…el casarte así nada mas, es algo muy cruel…pero veras que puedo intervenir en algo. – Le sonrió su cuñada, acto al que el noáh apretó suavemente la mano que tenia entre la suya…y le devolvió también una sonrisa melancólica…pero ella le tomo del rostro he hizo que la mirara. - …se que ya tienes a alguien.

- Co…como lo sabe?

- Vamos Tyki- kun, se le nota en la cara ^ ^ esos ojos no mienten.

- Sabe mi querida Tricia?

- Dígame.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi opinión…- Tyki le sonrió dulcemente.-…Sheryl no se caso con usted solo para tener a Road, quizá realmente se enamoro y los eventos simplemente coincidieron, nada mas…

- Dime Komui…

- Mmm?

- Que pasara con Kanda?

- Kanda llega mañana por la tarde ^o^ - La cara del jefe de división era como un poema. O.o!

- Que haremos con el, llegara en plena celebración…

- Sipi! Y no podrá entrar a la orden si no acepta las condiciones!

- Vamos Komui! Llegara cansado…a…además no va a querer!

- De ninguna forma, no aceptare a ningún hereje! El vera si acepta o no las condiciones…- Dijo tajantemente el de lentes. -… además tengo una carta bajo la manga!

- Allen kun?

-Pues claro cariño!

Bien, era solo una conversación de rutina, mientras (NA:…digamos que…XD), Reever – en estado de bulto, por el exceso de trabajo. – se dirigía junto con Komui al laboratorio a juntarse con los otros bultos, quienes se encontraban preparando los detalles desde ya hace un par de días para la celebración y las ocurrencias del jefe, la cual era un completo secreto para los demás a excepción del cocinero Jerry, quien estaba confabulando con Komui para hacer de esto algo mas divertido.

- …estoy muriendo…- Fue un quejido que se escucho agonizante en lo profundo del laboratorio, donde una cuantas almas en pena se quejaban por la falta de café.

- Vamos! Solo un poco mas y acabamos! – Decía desde la entrada Reever a sus subordinados, intentando dar ánimos.

- Baiuoooeeemmm! – Eso fue lo que se escucho, un sonido inteligible que sonó al unísono por parte de todos los científicos. - …Mátennos!...- Bueno, eso si se entendió.

- Ohh! Allen, Lavi, como están?

- Bien y tu Linalee?- El albino fue quien respondió por parte de ambos y el pelirrojo simplemente le sonrió, mientras guardaba un par de libros en las estanterías de la biblioteca.

- Un poco preocupada…- Respondió un tanto tocada la chica mirando por la puerta por la que había entrado recientemente.

- Y eso? A que se debe? – Se incorporo a la conversación feliz de la vida el júnior.

- Pues…- La chica medito por unos segundos, mientras dejaba su bandeja con tazas de humeante café sobre el mesón donde se encontraban ambos chicos sentados. -…cuando entre al laboratorio me encontré con que todos estabas durmiendo…

- Pero eso no es normal? – Comentaba Allen apartándole una de las sillas cerca de la chica para que esta tomara asiento junto a ellos. -…que yo recuerde, no han dormido mucho esta semana, no?

- Eso es cierto Linalee ^^ - Le sonreía Lavi. - …deben de estar agotados por tanto trabajo, cualquiera se cansa…o quizá sea por algún invento de Komui.

- Linalee! – Se escuchaba de lejos por las habitaciones, por lo que los tres se pusieron de pie frente a la puerta para ver que era lo que pasaba. – Linaleee! – Se escucho nuevamente.

Era Komui quien venia corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo para abrazar a su hermana, quien le recibe con los brazos extendidos.

- Que pasa hermano? Que es tan grave? – Pregunta tranquila la chica mientras le acaricia la espalda.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor TOT! – Le dice llorando melodramáticamente colgando de la cintura de su hermana, mientras entraba cansado de tanto correr detrás del de lentes Reever, quien suspira pesadamente al ver la imagen delante suyo.

- Que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez Reever! – Dice molesta de mentiras la chica, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano mayor, quien se secaba las lágrimas sentado a los pies de su hermanita.

- Wow! Problemas maritales! Allen mejor nos vamos a cenar! – Anuncia Lavi al ver la escenita que se estaba montando Komui, llevando de la mano al menor como si no hubiese visto nada. - …dime Allen, que quieres cenar hoy? ^O^

- Comida! Pues hoy…

Y desaparecieron ambos por las grandes puertas.

- Ju, ju, ju! Fase uno completa! ^O^ - Anuncia feliz de la vida Komui, riéndose de una manera que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

- Hermano, que es eso de fase uno? – Pregunta aun más preocupada Linalee, mirando a Reever, quien suspiraba nuevamente.

- Pues es muy simple! Es la primera parte de mi estrategia de dos fases! XD! – Decía de pie apuntando al infinito. – Oh! Cierto!...- Unos lagrimones volvieron a salir de sus ojos. - …Linalee! – Lloriqueo nuevamente. - …necesito tu ayuda, ayúdame…

- De frambuesa con merengue!

- Bien, entonces lo mismo para mi, pero con un café y para la señorita un jugo natural de…

- Arándanos! – Completa Road el pedido de su padre sonriente.

- Eso es todo? – Pregunta la mesera del café, a lo que ambos asienten felices.

- Muchas gracias! ^-^ - Completan ambos Noáh sonriéndose entre ellos mismos.

- Después de todo, no pedimos ni té ni bollos cuando estuvimos en Londres papá... – Le comenta sonriente la chica, mirando de reojo el paisaje que les daba las calles de Francia.

- Dime mi querida hija…que tal ella? - Decía el hombre indicando a una joven frente a ellos, que se había detenido delante de una tienda de vestidos.

- Es linda! Y se parece a mamá!

- Tienes razón mi linda Road! Ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta! ^Ô^ - Comenta el padre un poco avergonzado, tomándose el sombrero de copa con la mano derecha cubriéndose los ojos.

- Eso es porque debes estar echando de menos a mamá! Ji, ji, ji…^^ - Reía la pequeña mirando como a su padre se le enrojecían las mejillas e intentaba esconderlo.

- Si…no llevamos si quiera cinco horas fuera y ya la extraño! -.-…Bien! Terminemos de comer y nos vamos!

- Hoy recorrimos muuuuchooo y no encontramos nada…

- Donde te gustaría ir ahora amor de mi vida?

- Mmm…que tal…a China?, me gustan los bollos que hacen por esos lados. A ti te gustan papá?

- Sii! * ¬ *…esa es una buena idea querida!

- Panda! Ya estas aquí! – Anunciaba su llegada a los comedores de la Orden el inquieto pelirrojo, quien se había lanzado a abrazarle por la espalda y a acariciarle la mejilla junto con la suya como si fuese un cachorrito al anciano, quien le miro de reojo fríamente.

- Que estabas pensando mocoso? – Dijo algo molesto el hombre que había dejado a un lado los cubiertos para mirar a su alumno aun mas serio de lo que ya lo hacia. – Sabes que debes descansar correctamente! Sabes que hora es?

- Pues…-Lavi se separo un poco del anciano para acomodarse a su lado en silencio para buscar el gran reloj del comedor y allí estaba! Había estado trabajando desde que el Panda se había ido hasta las once treinta…no era tanto como para armar tanto escándalo, no? Solo fueron dieciocho horitas enclaustrado en la biblioteca. - …las once y treinta? – Termino la frase como si sintiera alguna especie de dolor.

- Podría apostar lo que me queda de vida y ganar sin duda alguna en que mi júnior estuvo encerrado allá arriba desde que me fui. – Declaro cortante el anciano, tomando nuevamente los cubiertos, visiblemente molesto.

- Pero señor Bookman, no sea tan duro con Lavi, estoy segura de que no lo volverá a hacer! – Decía preocupada Miranda, ya que ella fue quien recibió al anciano hace unos momentos y se había ofrecido a acompañarle en la cena, ya que no había visto a ninguno de los chicos durante el día.

- No tienes porque razonar con el viejo Panda…siento las molestias Miranda…les prometo que no volverá a pasar. – Se disculpa el pelirrojo un poco molesto por la connotación que le da el anciano a una pequeñez como esa.

- Más te vale mocoso. – El Boockman bebió un poco de su te para luego sonreír en silencio mientras servia cuatro tacitas mas y las repartía. - …ten, espero que después de cenar te vallas directo a la cama, entendido?

- Desde luego! ^^ - El semblante del conejo cambio por completo a uno completamente contentísimo, mas aun al ver que Allen regresaba con comida a la mesa. – Hey Moyashi chan! Déjame ayudarte!

- Bien, toma esos platos…listo, itadakimaaasuuu! – Sonreía feliz de la vida el albino preparándose para comer.

- Una cosa mas mocoso…

- Uh?

- Deberías intentar comer mas, has bajado de peso últimamente.

- Esta bien! ^o^…Allen me convidas de eso que tienes por ahí?

- Que cosa? Ah! Esto? – Señala el albino tomando un plato con lasaña.

- Se ve bien!

- Y sabe aun mejor! vamos pruébalo, se llama lasaña, es un platillo italiano.

- Duerme mi pequeña…-Recito muy bajito besando la frente de la niña mientras esta se quedaba completamente dormida. - …que descanses.

Sin mas el hombre salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya junto a su mujer un tanto cansado por recorrer tantos países…

- Estoy cansado…- Murmura quedito el Noáh, mientras se acomoda a un lado de su esposa para abrazarla y besarla. - …no sabes cuanto te extrañe mi amada Tricia…

La dulce mujer reía bajito, mientras terminaba por arropar a ambos en la gran cama y su marido se le apegaba al cuerpo para abrazarla.

- Yo también…y espero que la "búsqueda termine pronto mi amado Sheryl…

- Pues créeme que tengo un buen presentimiento! – Afirmaba el hombre entusiasmado.

- Fase dos completa! ^Ô^! – Anuncia de lo lindo el jefe saltando por la cafetería de un lado para el otro, mientras un rubio trataba de calmar los ánimos del manda más.

- Shhhh! Komui no hagas tanto ruido ¬o¬ - Le reclamaba tapándole una vez por todas la boca al de lentes, calmándolo un poco.

- Pero amor de mi vida!... – Se quejaba soltándose del agarre del mayor. - …lo que pasa es que no sabes lo que le di a Jerry para que le pusiera en la comida! Joy, joy, joy! – Ahora si que reía de manera aun mas desquiciada el jefe de la Orden.

- No me digas que…

- Sipi! – Komui seguía saltando de lo lindo de un lado para otro contentísimo ^ ^!

- Hermano! Que fue lo que les diste a los chicos? Pareciera como si estuvieran muertos. – Decía preocupada la chica tocando a cada uno de sus amigos, viendo que no reaccionaban a nada.

- Joven Komui, díganos que les dio? – Se le acercaba Miranda a preguntar un poco mas tranquila.

- Yo no les di nada! El que les dio algo fue Jerry, el cosineroooo! ^O^!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO! - Le gritaron todos los presentes.

Bien! Aquí termina el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado!

Y con respecto a lo que comenta nekyu y Luna mikk see *O* este fic lo estoy resubiendo (ya que esta en amor yaoi) jejejje se que a algunos les da flojera leer en esa web, así que decidí subirla aquí! (por si las moscas, allá me llamo Israphel, así que si quieren leer la conti, bueeee, si no se espera a que las suba aquí) pero no las perdono si no deja comentario FD. Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

¿…Extraño suceso…?

Capitulo III: Abriendo los ojos

Los claros de la dulce luna amenazaban con extinguirse pronto en aquel mar de montañas que cortaban el horizonte aun mas allá de los ojos de quien le observaba y la habitación que le reclamaba su voz en un sin numero de palabras que danzaban tormentosas en su cabeza, quien de una vez por todas quería dar tregua y dejarse llevar por el descanso que le daría la casi inconciencia del sueño.

El aire era tibio y la poca brisa que le llegaba a través del balcón de su cuarto, amenazaba con llevarse entre sus brazos invisibles la pequeña imagen que le miraba…esa carita que le sonreía y el mismo que se miraba, como burlándose en ese momento por no poder estar al lado del pelirrojo.

- Aun es temprano…- Murmuro para si la alta y elegante figura que tomo asiento casi por impulso sin quitar la vista de la pequeña fotografía que horas antes había depositado sobre su elegante sombrero de copa, mientras serraba en uno de sus puños una joya posando los codos en la mesita para dos. "si te llevas viento…esta preciosa joya y la dejas caer…mi joya…hasta que cuente diez…si lo dejas caer, prometo olvidarme de el." Dijo en una completa afirmación para si. Entonces el viento sin importarle comenzó a soplar con más fuerza…y resignado comenzó la cuenta…

Uno…

El viento indulgente hizo que la pequeña imagen se levantara un poco.

Dos…

-…conejito…- Suspiro pesadamente. Quizás el viento no le quería con el.

Tres…

Si no le viese mas…moriría de pena…viento, no me separes de el…

Cuatro…

- Mis bendiciones! Espero que regresen pronto mis amores! – Les despedía desde la entrada al arca Tricia, acompañada siempre por el Conde, quien mantenía una enorme sonrisa al no poder aguantar más.

- Hasta pronto mamá!^^ - Le sonreía Road despidiéndose con los brazos en alto mientras caminaba de espaldas viendo de reojo a su padre, quien se lamentaba bajito por tener que dejar a su esposa e hijo nuevamente, claro, por "el deber", decía el…

El Conde se movía nervioso de un lado para el otro, quería saber pronto quien seria la afortunada! Y eso le tenia nervioso a mas no poder. Pero en ese momento tenia a unas linduras a su cuidado! Que mas podría pedir! La dulce esposa de uno de sus "hijos" como les llamaba el desde hace ya un tiempo y el pequeño que tenia sentado en la alta copa de su sombrero…debería de bajarlo, podría caerse…

- Mi querido Conde! Le apetece acompañarme a beber una tacita de té conmigo?

- Jo, jo,jo!^^ Pues seria un placer, querida Tricia chan! – Canturreo de lo más contento el Conde tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño, bajándolo de las "alturas" para dirigirse a su sala preferida…una llena con dulces.

Siete…

El viento silbó de repente atormentando con ello al pobre Noah.

Ocho…

La brisa de pronto se calmo dejando divagar las esperanzas de la figura elegante.

Nueve…

Un dulce suspiro de seguridad se escucho en el cuarto y un brillo se reflejo en la mirada del joven quien esperaba ansioso por la decisión…

Diez…

Y la brisa entro como una condenada levantando de la nada los cortinajes del balcón, asustando a su paso de la concentrada figura, a quien el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había oído como su sombrero de copa cayo al suelo y el cortinaje se apartaba de sus ojos…el temor le invadió y el temblor en su cuerpo no se hizo esperar…

- Que tal Italia? Las mujeres de allí son muy lindas ^^ - Le llevaba de las manos al mayor, quien contentísimo se dejaba arrastras tras los pasos de su hija.

- Bien, bien! – Reía de lo lindo el mas alto.

- Comeremos pastas!

- Tan temprano en la mañana?

- Vamos! Siempre he querido saber como es cenar por la mañana

El sombrero de copa había caído y el viento se había calmado nuevamente. Tyki miraba incrédulo la fotografía. Fueron diez segundos en los que sintió que le quitarían la vida de golpe si todo acababa al azar…y una vez mas se pregunto…qué seria de mi vida sin él?...si el no estuviera, yo…

- Aun es temprano…^^ - Sonrió para si y la foto que había quedado pendiendo en una orilla de la mesita como pidiéndole que le salvase de una muerte inminente. La tomo y le beso delicadamente cerrando los ojos que querían seguir creyendo en que el destino no le deparaba para mal alguno…ya que el viento no quería que olvidara lo mas importante en su vida, pues que sea lo que el quiera!

Suspiro una vez más. Por el momento debía despedirse…quizá un "nos vemos" podría regalarle y una de sus sonrisas. Salio con prisa de la habitación, mirando todo a su paso. Las horas no eran complacientes con el y solo avanzaban a su paso cruel y duro, por lo que ya bordeaban las nueve de la mañana. Si quería despedirse debía hacerlo "especial"…esa palabra resonó como un eco en su cabeza. Casi inerte e ido en ese eco se detuvo en su andar al notar que un regalo del cielo le había caído. Un lirio cerrado se había apartado de los demás en el gran jarrón de la floristería en la cual se había detenido muchas veces, y esa no era la excepción. Camino calmado para encontrarse con el regalo de Dios…aquella seria una despedida dolorosa…su incondicional devoción se le vendría en contra…quien seguiría durante mas de diez años a la persona amada? Esperando dulcemente la ocasión para entrar en su mundo, aguardando a que fuese definitivo y completo.

Tomo la blanquecina flor entre sus manos temblorosas por la emoción, no podía creer que hubiese encontrado tan pronto el obsequio…y en un susurro casi inaudible recito…

- …quien pasaría las noches ardiente en deseo por velar los sueños de aquel quien sin mucho esfuerzo robo tu ser completo, tu alma, tu cuerpo, todos tus sentidos y pensamientos? Aquí te espera esta flor que reboza en pureza y muestra del incontenible amor y fiel devoción…esperando cerrada…aguardando para ser entregada y florecer por fin ante tu mirada…mi querido conejito.

-Jasdebi cariño…me podrías ayudar?

- Bien, pero jugaras con nosotras luego, eh? Y nos prepararas un Pie! – Sonreían divertidas las chicas, acercándose a la joven mujer.

- Desde luego! ^O^ pero les pediré un favor…

- Que seria? – Le miraron con curiosidad visible.

- Lo que pasa es que nuestro amado Lord Tyki Mikk salio por unos días y necesitamos que regrese a mas tardar mañana.

- Mmm…eso era. Bien pero le habrá dicho donde estará? Mmm?

- Pues me ha dejado esta dirección, saben donde es? – Y sin más se lo tendió. Al ver de qué se trataba, una sonrisita divertida se les asomo al rostro.

- Cuando quieres que vallamos por el?

- Luego de que me ayuden a preparar el cuarto ^^ - Sonreía de lo mas contenta mientras se llevaba de las manos a ambas chicas…pasarían una tarde divertida.

-Pe, pero…!

- Vamos que la novia llegara pronto! Debemos alistarnos!^ o^

- Y como sabe eso amada Tricia? Si Sheryl Sama salio hace solo unas horas a buscarla con Road chan?

- Es que tengo un buen presentimiento con todo esto.

- Woaa! Eres bruja!- Chillaron las dos. - …pero con esa cara no parece! Ja, ja, ja!XDDD

Tantos años observándole, tantos años mimándome con las facciones, las sonrisas, su melodiosa risa…con sus olores, su suave piel, su figura…con sus memorias. Los pensamientos que escribía noche a noche en ese cuadernillo que yo mismo le había dado…de cuero negro y hojas blancas, con una línea terracota marcando el texto. Claro, uno de los cientos de cuadernillos que tenia bajo llave en un baúl a los pies de la cama…yendo desde pequeño a la misma tienda de antigüedades por otro par de cuadernillos para seguir con sus escritos. Desde luego que hubieron ocasiones en que no le era posible volver a ese país…si no por el trabajo u otra cosa. Cuando no lo conseguía era yo quien tenia el honor de cobijar un par a la cabecera de su almohada…e imaginarme su alegría es otro de mis devotos pecados bien cumplidos…dándome el gusto de escribirle una frase en la primera pagina, diciéndole lo mucho que extraño tenerle a mi lado…y aun que el no lo sepa…con verle por las noches me descansa el alma y hace que me llene de una paz tan abrumadora que siento en veces que le estoy haciendo daño…

No esta en mi ser, resistirme a una letra tan elegante. Como una maravilla fue hace años…días después que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, que me leí aun mas joven y mas curioso de mi existencia, verme vencido divagando entre su danzante escritura, nuestro encuentro. Me es imposible describir la ilusión que me hizo saberme escrito bajo las delicadas manitas de mi conejito en un completo manual, donde las horas que pasamos juntos bailaban ante mis ojos, como si lo hubiese vivido nuevamente…de verdad que es asombrosa, mas aun, la memoria de mi amor, al contar una verdadera autobiografía…donde literalmente me contaba como tratarle…

Los suaves rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto, tocando suavemente el cuarto del ser durmiente en esos momentos. Le miro con tanto cariño y tan feliz que estaba, que su dorado mirar brillaba al verle frente a él tendido, soñando quizá con las flores que aparecían en su cuarto al alba el día que cumplía sus alegres primaveras o cuando una tormentosa nube de melancolía le cubría…Hoy también te recibirá el aura suave de esta flor blanquecina…un Lirio que te dirá mi "hasta luego", porque el viento no quiso que te olvidase, porque la brisa quiere que te recuerde…porque yo quiero recordarte.

Cerró unos segundos los ojos complacido en un leve suspiro para animarse a la dolorosa despedida. Tomo entre sus dedos los rojizos cabellos para sentirlos por un tiempo y recordarlos mas tarde en la soledad de su cuarto, acaricio las sonrosadas mejillas, tan suaves como los pétalos que tenia entre los dedos y no pudo evitar ver la flor, el Lirio que sellaría ese "hasta luego" y tendría el placer de ver despertar a su amado conejito…si fuese ese Lirio, podría morir feliz al verme despertar entre tus brazos…y sin mas pensarlo, coloco la blanquecina flor entre los dedos del durmiente…

Sintió que fue como un milagro de la despedida, ya que al pelirrojo acostumbraba a madrugar y trasnochar seguido…pero en cambio le tenia en su cama suspirando por el sueño…tal vez mucho trabajo…tal vez mucho esfuerzo de su cuerpo por cumplir con su abuelo…pero gracias a eso le tenia soñando a pocos centímetros de si mismo…tan calido…tan…

Tyki no pudo aguantar mas…pasarían tal ves muchas lunas para que le volviese a ver…y en aquella despedida debía hacer el esfuerzo por llevarse algún recuerdo…así que lentamente tomo una de las manos del pelirrojo para colocarla sobre su corazón que latía a un ritmo acompasado y unió en un suave rose casto sus labios con quien dormía…rozó nariz con nariz y mejilla con mejilla…y las sensaciones se expresaron en cosquilleos y leves suspiros por parte del durmiente, el cual cerro sus manos entre el Lirio y la de su amante apasionado, sacando sin darse cuenta un suspiro y una gran sonrisa de los dorados que miraban en felicidad extrema por atreverse por primera vez a besarle.

Un beso, el primer beso que su virginal amado no podrá relatar en sus escritos ya que estaba sumido en la casi inconciencia del grato sueño que le envolvía…lamentaba que solo el pudiese escribirlo, pero mas lamento en ese momento el llamar de la puerta que lo saco de sus divagares amorosos. En una interrupción sin corazón que le obligo a apartarse de su amado pelirrojo, no sin antes besarle como es debida la delicada mano y acariciarla en motivo de despedida fugaz, ya que como apareció, borro su existencia del dormitorio.

- Komui…

- Mmm?

- Ya es tarde…*bostezo*

- Ajaa…que bien, me parece…

- Komui…

- Mmm?

- Puedes dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte? -_-U…me cuesta respirar.

- …cuando dejes de oler tan rico, te suelto…

- Komui! XD

- No quiero…eres mío.

- DÉJAME RESPIRAR!

- Hermano! Ò_ó Suelta al pobre de Reever!

- Lenalee…Buenos días! ^O^ - Le saludaba de lo mas contento el jefe de la Orden, besando tiernamente la carita de la joven, quien suspiraba tristemente al ver como había dejado al pobre del rubio después de ese abrazo…si su hermano parecía un monstruo de vez en cuando.

- Buenos días…¬¬

- Dime porque te enojas? Lo ultimo que quiero en mi vida es hacerte enojar o llorar! TTOTT – Decía intranquilo el joven, buscando la causa del enojo de su amada hermana, quien carraspeo un poco, olvidando lo ocurrido.

- No es nada...

- A no? Entonces soy feliz! – Sonreía lindamente abrazando dulcemente a su hermana quien le rodeo ya mas tranquila.

- Los venia a despertar…bueno, creo que es una hora prudente ya que trabajamos toda la noche, no?

- Por cierto, que hora es? – Le preguntaba Komui quien buscaba sus lentes por el velador de su cama.

- Son las 2 de la tarde.

- Que bien! – Se incorporo el rubio a la conversación, tomando asiento también al lado del de lentes, quien le veía divertido. - …tendremos tiempo para que los chicos se preparen.

- Si, estamos a tiempo! – sonreía la peliverde colocándose nuevamente en pie, caminando hacia la salida del cuarto. - …veré que este todo listo, no se preocupen que Miranda y yo nos encargaremos de los chicos.

- Gracias! – Terminaron por decir al unísono, suspirando nuevamente.

- Estas son de Lavi y …estas de acá son de Allen. Bien! Aquí tienes. – Decía alegremente la menor de los Lee a Miranda, quien estaba revisando si todo estaba en orden.

- Parece que esta todo lo que necesito…- Sonrió dulcemente la joven mujer mientras revisaba la hora en un pequeño reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto.

- Bien Miranda, yo iré por Allen. Lo único que debes hacer es ocuparte de Lavi y tratar que no se te escabulla como siempre, ya que la fiesta comenzara en unas horas. – Aclaraba la peliverde mientras emprendía camino hacia el cuarto del albino con un carrito, donde llevaba todas las cosas que necesitaría. -..ah! por cierto, vendrán en ayuda dos de las enfermeras en un par de horas, para que te vengas a mi cuarto, te ayudare a lo que haga falta! –Se despedían alegres ambas.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! – La castaña sin mas tomo el gran carro donde llevaba las cosas para ponerlo a un lado de la puerta y se propuso a darle unos golpecitos suaves…ya que la noche anterior el señor Komui les había dado "somníferos extrafuertes especiales", como el les llamaba. Todos sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos luego de dos bocados de su cena…y eso era lamentable ya que Allen comía demasiado y ahora despertaría con un hambre horrible y por otro lado estaba Lavi, quien por tanto trabajo seguido no estaba comiendo como es debido…*suspiro* La castaña llamo otra vez a la puerta, pero nada. Debe ser que tenga sueño acumulado…bien, de todas formas debía despertarle.

Miranda abrió muy despacio la puerta del junior a quien se le veía dormir apaciblemente desde lejos…le daría una pena despertarle, pero era su misión, así que debía intentarlo. Se acerco lentamente al durmiente y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como cojía con sus manos dormidas un Lirio y la mantenía a la altura de sus labios, como queriendo abrazar algo.

- Lavi…- Le llamo con ternura con un toque algo maternal, tocando suavemente las mejillas del pelirrojo.- …Lavi…- Le llamo un poco mas fuerte esta vez.

- Mmm…- Fue un leve quejido el que dejo escapar el menor mientras hacia un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. – Miranda?

- Lavi ya despertaste ^^ - Le sonreía la mujer, quien se había sentado en el suelo junto a la cabecera de la cama para mirarle mientras se despertaba. - …dormiste bien?

- Eso creo…- Respondió adormilado, mientras se tallaba los ojos. - …aun me siento un poco cansado…mmm?...un…un lirio…-Dijo en un susurro, asombrado, terminando de despertarse por la sorpresa.

- Si ^^ es muy bello, no? – Le sonreía la chica de lo más animada.

- Es hermosa…pe…pero debería ponerla en un lindo florero, no?- Pensaba en voz alta, mientras se levanto de la cama para buscar algo por el cuarto. La castaña simplemente le observaba ahora sentada en la cama.

El pelirrojo entra un momento al baño y sale con una pequeñísima llave dorada entre las manos, la cual le pareció a Miranda que era muy antigua, por el diseño…pero no quiso preguntar, ya que su amigo estaba ido mientras pensaba arrodillado frente al gran baúl de los pies de su cama.

- Miranda, podrías tenerla un momento, no quiero que le pase nada.

- Oh! Claro!

Y sin más el junior saca del gran baúl un florero de cristal, con mucho cuidado le quita el poco y nada de polvo que llevaba para adentrarse a su baño nuevamente.

- Así esta mejor! ^O^ - Sonríe ampliamente al nuevo adorno que avita en sus dominios ahora, fuera de la gran cantidad de libros correctamente ordenados que prácticamente tapizaban las murallas del cuarto. - …no lo crees? - Le pregunta a la chica con una gran sonrisa, la cual le fue contestada con otra mayor.

- Es una flor muy bella…quien te la dio?

- Pues…no lo se! ^^ …me gustaría darle las gracias a quien se preocupa por traerme Lirios, pero no se quien me los trae ^^…

- Como es eso de que alguien te los trae?… - Pregunto un tanto asustada Miranda al comentario de su amigo, quien la miro divertido.

- Veras, mmm…desde los seis años, cada año sagradamente despierto con un Lirio entre las manos, también en ciertas ocasiones…como cuando estoy triste o me pasa algo malo… suena extraño, no?...le he preguntado al Panda y tampoco sabe…quien podría ser? Ji, ji, ji! Porque no creo que me nazcan flores en las manos! Menos tan hermosas como estas! ^^- reía, como si de un chiste se tratase, por lo que la castaña salto de emoción en una idea.

- Lo mas seguro es que tengas un ángel protector! *O* - Le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción a la chica, comentario al que el junior quedo unos momentos pensativo.

- Oh! Por cierto Miranda, que hora es?..

- Son las tres de la tarde ^Ô^ - Anuncio feliz la castaña a lo que un tic en la ceja del pelirrojo se hizo ver.

- Qué?...por qué?

- Eso, veras…yo…El señor Komui…

- Allen…- Le llamaba una voz conocida desde lejos. – Allen!...- Otra vez.

- Mmmmmm…- Gruño el alvino dándose la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a ese sonido que le estaba tratando de apartar de su dulce sueño.

- Allen…- Le llamo divertida la peliverde.

- Ahh…no te rías…tengo sueño…- Fue lo que respondió, dando pequeñas gatas en la cama, votando la gran almohada y todas las sabanas a su alrededor para terminar sentado, mientras se tallaba los ojos

En dirección a la voz que le había despertado.

- Allen, buenas tardes!

- Buenas tardes Léanle…-Le contesto automáticamente el peliblanco. - …Léanle…que haces aquí?

- Pues vine a traerte el almuerzo! ^ ^ - Le sonreía contentísima la chica. El alvino abrió los ojos en un destello.

- Comida!

- Si, tu almuerzo! Le pedí a Jerry que me preparara tus platillos favoritos.

- Que bien! – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa al recibir su primer platillo de las manos de la chica, del cual comenzó a devorar inmediatamente. - …Leuanauileie…

- Uh? – Presintió que dijo su nombre XD

- Que paso ayer?

- Veras, mi hermano…

Una risa melodiosa se escucho hasta en el pasillo desde la habitación de Lavi, por lo que una mueca divertida hicieron al oírle los del personal científico, mientras terminaban por arreglar los últimos detalles por la tarde, ya que todos habían despertado recientemente. Mas tímida se oía a Miranda, quien contagiada por Lavi comenzó a reír del comentario.

- …como se lo dirán a Yuu? Se va a querer morir! ^O^

- Pues eso lo tiene planeado el señor Komui. Hace poco estaba riendo sobre eso.

- Que ocurrencias XDD ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando nos vea a todos en lo mismo.

- Bueno, por eso debes ir a bañarte para ayudarle a todos con eso.

- Oh! Esta bien..- El pelirrojo sin mas que una sonrisa divertida emprendió el camino hacia su baño. - …pero tendrás que esperarme un poco.

- No hay problema, esperare…Lavi?

- Uh?

- Se me olvidaba…- Decía mientras colocaba sobre la cama una de las cajas que llevaba consigo, buscando unas cosas.

- Que es?- Le miro curioso el menor.

- Cuando termines con el baño debes ponerte esto…espera un momento.

- Y todo eso es para mi?

- Si, es solo la primera parte, luego te ayudare con el resto.

- Bien…dime, para que sirve esto?

- Bueno…eso es…-La chica le hace señas para que se le acerque y aunque el pelirrojo se le acerca para que le cuente, un sonrojo muy notorio se le vio en sus mejillas.

- Pa…para eso es? – Preguntaba incrédulo el chico.

- Que Hawai Lavi! Te pusiste rojo! ^ ^ - Comentario al cual respondió poniéndose aun mas colorado.

- Pues, es la primera vez que me entero de ese tipo de cosas…

- Jefe!

- Mmm? ^O^

- Kanda esta aquí, lo esta esperando en la sala de visitas sospechosas, tal y como usted mando.

- Genial! Comuníquenme con el!

- Crees que lo acepte? O.o! – Se le acerco Reever, quien tomaba apuntes de los últimos detalles para la "celebración".

- No tiene escapatoria, mi carnada es poderosa! ^ _^ Joy, joy, joy!

- No me preocupa la "carnada"…

- Tú solo espera. ^^

- * suspiro* …me puedo imaginar lo que tramas…

Komui sonríe aun mas felizmente ante la cámara, donde se, mostraba un Kanda muy malhumorado, pues no le dejaban entrar a la Orden.

- Hola Kanda ^O^, como estas?

- Cansado. Déjame entrar.

- Que es esa actitud, eh?- Las facciones del de lentes entristecieron de golpe, a lo que el japonés bufo intentando no mirarle. No le ganaría con trucos bajos!

- Me rompe el corazón que me hables de ese modo…- Una lagrimilla rodó por su mejilla casi imperceptiblemente.

- *suspiro de resignación*…Dime, que es lo que quieres?

- Un trato – Un destello se vio incluso a través de la pantalla, lo que hizo dudar a Kanda el haber preguntado.

- Eso dio miedo…-Murmuro bajito Reever, quien se había acercado al escritorio de Komui para verificar que todo estaba bien…esto era el ultimo detalle.

- De que tipo? – Pregunto curioso el más joven, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Je, je, je…*O*

- Te parece si hoy regresamos temprano?

- Estas cansada cariño? – El mayor se había hincado para quedar de la altura de la pequeña noah y acariciarle las mejillas.

- Nop, pero tengo deberes que hacer…me ayudaras?

- Desde luego mi vida! ^O^

- Mmm…en que lugar hay mujeres bonitas?...sabes donde papa?

- Por mi, en todas partes si estoy contigo querida. ^^

- Kya! Que lindo eres! ^^…pero te gustaría ir donde nació mama? Seria lindo.

- Oh!...que buena idea mi amor!...pero deberíamos haber traído a tu madre con nosotros…- Decía entristecido el hombre.

- Podemos ir a Alemania otro día juntos, no?, además podremos ir con la esposa de Tyki! Seria muy lindo! –Le sonreía la chica tratando de animar a su querido padre, el cual le sonrió de inmediato llevándole de la mano ahora mas animado.

- Entonces traemos a toda la familia. ^^

- Puede ser un día de campo! Ja, Ja!

- No. – Responde cortante y sin dar tregua el japonés a la proposición del jefe.

- Es tu ultima respuesta?

- Si.

Los ojitos de Komui se llenaron de lagrimas al darse cuenta de que se le había acabado el café, por lo que dejo su taza favorita enfrente, cruzándose de brazos en su escritorio sollozando tristemente.

- Aquí tienes Komui.

- Que tierno eres Reever! Si pareces mi niñero! - Saltaba dando vueltas por su oficina, la cual estaba impecable…como nunca antes se vio, sin ningún documento esperando por el.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en que me pagan por eso también TTOTT…

- Lo siento, prometo recompensarte!^^

- De verdad? – Eso llamo la atención y los sentidos del científico.

- De verdad. Haré lo que me pidas.

- Esas palabras tientan a cualquiera…siento que me volvió el alma al cuerpo! TOT

-Juy, juy, juy! – Reía demoníacamente el de lentes, quien volvía a su lugar para mirar al pobre de Kanda, quien se lamentaba en sus pensamientos porque el inútil de Komui no le dejaba entrar.

- De que te ríes? – Pregunta cortante el joven cabreado. -…no es un juego, déjame entrar.

- Pero si no se trata de un juego, se trata del honor! *o*

- Es un juego. Además no veo como le haces para manipular a tanta gente, sobre todo a los científicos, Reever, me extraña de ti.

- Pero que dices Kanda! No tienes idea de lo conveniente que resulta esto para mí. Yo velo por mis problemas y claro, los de Komui.

- Que te ha hecho, eh?- Pregunta aun mas desconfiado.

- Ju, Ju, ju…aprenderás mi querido Kanda, que puedes hacer lo que quieras en este mundo si eres convincente.

- Bien, pero hasta el momento no me has dicho nada que me convenza para participar de tu idea retorcida.

- Amado mío, puedes coger aquel sobre que traje hace unos minutos?

- Aquí…no me digas..

-Si. – Y una risa diabólica se escucho de repente. Se notaba que al jefe le gustaba hacer tratos, pues estaba contentísimo en esos momentos.

- Que traes ahí? – Pregunto auN mas desconfiado que antes el japonés, acercándose a la pantalla al leer que en la tapa del sobre traía escrito "Allen Walter"

- Veras, son fotografías que tome recientemente con mi súper nueva cámara mejorada! *o*…saca fotos por milésima de segundo, característica que le incorpore esta tarde, genial no?

Y una ovación se escucho del corpus trabajador científico, que ovacionaban a su protector y al magnifico cerebro que tenia su jefe.

- Y?

- Pues, son de Allen.

- O.o!

- Deberías verlas, son preciosas. Si se ve tan lindo con el traje que le hizo Jhonny! *O* y eso que lleva puesto una parte, falta que mi Leenale le vista!

- QUE? – Salto el peliazul a la pantalla, tratando de ver si era verdad lo que le decía el de lentes, quien le tendía una de las fotos a Reever para que lo mostrase por la pantalla y así Kanda pueda ver que era verdad.

- Que es Allen, vamos, como soy bueno te dejare ver al menos una.

- Dámelas! Me pertenecen por derecho!

- No puedo, no has aceptado aun mi propuesta, además no seria justo, verdad chicos? – y en una ovación hacia su jefe todos contestaron automáticamente un "siiii" muy claro.

- Acepto!- Dijo en definitiva el chico exasperado –Pero me las darás todas! – Le termino por gritar completamente histérico.

- Seguro?, porque podría dárselas a cualquiera o podría exhibirlas en la Orden, así todos podrían ver a Allen! ^O^

- Déjame entrar que ya acepte pedazo de #|\ºº=?¿%&*'?¿#!

- TTOTT Reever…Kanda me grito! Y me dijo algo horrible…- El de lentes lloraba a mares abrazando el cuerpo del científico, quien suspiraba sin más.

- Te lo mereces, pero…Eh! Hola Kanda!^^ - Le saludaba de lo mas normal el rubio, como si no hubiese presenciado nada. – Aquí esta tu mercancía, mas de 500 fotos ^^. – Decía tendiéndole el sobre.

- Enfermera jefe!- Llamaba feliz de la vida Komui desde la puerta de su oficina. -…aquí lo tiene, espero que se ocupe de el *O*

- No se preocupe señor Komui.

- Confío en usted! ^^

Bien, aquí termina el capitulo! Y espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que lo haré (les aviso, por que si no me metan!), como en tres semanas mas….si es que no muero en los exámenes! Deséenme suerte y fuerza! Besos a todas las que me escriben! Son unas chicas hermosas! No saben como me ayudan a vivir una vida mas bonita! ^^

Tratare de ponerme en paralelo con las subidas XDDDD CUANDO LAS IGUALE SUBIRE MAS CAPIS ¡!


	4. Chapter 4

¿…Extraño suceso…?

Hola! Una vez mas les dejo mis escritos XD los cuales espero que les gusten! Además doy las gracias a todas las que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes! Gracias a sus buenas vibras pase tooos los exámenes! ^3^ se merecen lo mejor! Y muchas gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar pronto…además les advierto que este capitulo me alargue un poco mas de lo normal! Pero espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenida! Que tengan un bello día!

Capitulo IV: El baile

La suave luz de la luna insistía en asomarse por los ventanales y poder participar de la celebración que en esos momentos daba inicio en los dominios de la orden, ya que desde los corredores del lugar se podían oír las risas contagiosas de los celebradores de esa noche…todos los buscadores, todos los del departamento científico, los generales, las enfermeras, los cocineros…ningún alma se perdería de tan grande fiesta, riendo, comiendo y bailando, esperando entusiasmados por la sorpresa que se les prometió a los generales, quienes bebían sonrientes en medio del gran salón.

Uno de los presentes, de mayor rango por supuesto, dio la señal a la gran orquesta que estaba asentada en el lado medio del salón pero en el extremo para dar a conocer la pista de baile, en la cual se encontraba sonriente a mas no poder el jefe de la orden, acompañado del jefe de sección de la rama Asiática Bak, quien estaba un poco nervioso por la inoportuna invitación de Komui, lo cual no le pintaba muy bien que digamos.

Pronto la música se suavizó pareciendo un murmullo tentador y las luces se atenuaron cambiando por completo el ambiente de la fiesta a uno curioso de por si. Los invitados presentes, vestidos lo mas elegantes posibles sonreían y sin pensarlo si quiera, se acercaron a la pista para escuchar lo que tenia que decir el anfitrión del evento, quien se animaba para dar inicio, por fin a la fiesta…

- Por que debo ir yo? – Discutía casi sin ánimos el hombre alto de cabellos rojizos, quien había dejado apoyado un gran ataúd negro en un puesto al lado de su lugar para despedirse de Maria, una de sus armas, quien quería participar de la fiesta y había tomado forma para hacerle compañía al general, ya que la comandante Klaud Nine, se negaba a beber con el llamativo hombre.

- Porque usted es un caballero…- Le replicaba llevándoselo de todos modos el de cabellos rubios, quien al igual que su pareja, disfrutaba de tales acontecimientos. -… y como tal, debe ser bueno y ayudar a las damas en sus presentaciones, no?

- Damas? Cuales damas?...-Se animo de repente el general Cross, abriendo el ojo visible y buscando por sus alrededores a las "damas" de las que hablaba su comensal Reever, quien sonrió graciosamente y le abrió paso por unas grandes puertas dejándolo entrar a uno de los cuartos.

- Solo literalmente señor Cross Marian…su "Dama" Allen Walter.

- Que Allen, QUÉ? O.O

- Bueno, yo los dejo, debo llevar a los demás aun…- Y diciendo esto desapareció por las puertas, dejando al alumno y al maestro mirándose fijamente sin desviar la mirada del otro.

- Vamos comandante Cross! Debemos bajar en cinco minutos, el señor Komui ya nos dio la indicación! – Le apuraba a caminar las enfermeras quienes salieron sin más del cuarto para abrir las puertas esperando ambas, a que ambos reaccionaran.

- Maestro…- Empezó a hablar el albino con una temblorosa voz, la cual fue cortada por la ronca del mayor, quien le tomo de una mano, alzándola delicadamente a la altura de sus hombros, lo cual choqueo al muchacho…

- Nunca pensé que te quedaría tan bien…*susurro como quien no quiere la cosa XD*…Jhonny es un genio, se lo agradeceré cuando gane! Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo,! – Reía fuertemente el hombre al cielo.

El albino traía puesto un gran vestido de talle Ingles que no dejaba que se le viesen los pies, por lo tanto le era difícil caminar con el…de un color azul prusiano con detalles plateados y corte elegante, que se ajustaba a su delgada figura, para mostrar la estrecha cintura de su portador…los listones caían tras de si en conjunto con el largo cabello ondulado, que traía el discípulo de uno de los hombres mas carismaticos de la organización, cabello que era recogido suavemente por una coronita del mismo diseño del vestido, que descasaba a un costado de la cabeza del menor.

- …ga, ganar? O.o…a que se refiere con eso? – Pregunto inquieto el chico, viendo como su maestro lo atraía hacia así para abrazarlo tiernamente. -…Que le pasa? Eh?- Preguntaba aun mas inquieto el albo, tomando las grandes manos del mayor para mirarle.

- Es que…me vas hacer ganar millones TTOTT… *Snif*…-Y una vez mas lo rodeo entre sus brazos.

- De eso se trataba…por que no lo pensé antes…¬o¬…si siempre me hace pasar por estas cosas!

- No te enojes como mi apestoso discípulo, que te ves mas lindo con una gran sonrisa ^ ^ - Le sonreía contentísimo el pelirrojo, quien se había apartado para verle mejor.

- Eso lo dice ahora, pero y después? ò_ó – Le recrimina Allen visiblemente disgustado, recordando inevitablemente por las cosas que su maestro le ha hecho pasar por su corta vida.

- Vamos! No te molestes conmigo porque idea mía no fue, que conste!...además debes sonreír como la bella flor que eres, no? – Le dice guiñándole un ojo a su discípulo, quien a fin de cuentas termina sonriéndole a las estupideces del mayor…que podía hacer? No tenia de otra, ya lo habían metido en el brollo. -…además si te vistieras así siempre…-le comenta relajado mientras le besa la frente al menor y le ofrece su brazo para que camine con el, como el "caballero que es" según Reever (N.A: …haciendo la pata, no?...Komui tiene razón!... siendo convincente puedes lograr lo que quieras! XDDD). -…yo seria mucho mas cariñoso contigo ^^

- No soy mujer, para que me diga ese tipo de cosas maestro, compórtese! ¬¬

- Por que crees que te trataba tan bien al principio?

- *refunfuñando*…porque creía que era niña, no?

- Exacto! Los apestosos siempre serán apestosos! Pero mi discípulo será una bella flor por siempre! ^O^

- Me avergüenza! Cállese y siga caminando!

- Allen?

- Si?

- Has pensado en dejar al apestoso de Kanda?

- MAESTRO! O.o!

- Oh! Se me olvidaba…- El pelirrojo tomo asiento a un lado de la sala y sacaba de sus ropas una cajita aterciopelada, mientras le sonreía al menor, quien lo miro desconfiadamente. - …vamos, ven! – El mayor le fue a buscar para sentarlo de una ves en su regazo para darle la pequeña cajita. Allen la miraba, pero tenia miedo de abrirla, por lo que una vez mas le miro interrogante al mayor…

- Que es esto?

- Es un regalo para ti! ^ ^ ábrelo! Te gustara!

- De verdad?

- Que si! Es para ti, lo escogió Maria…tendrás que darle las gracias a ella después. - Sin mas rodeos, el albino decidió abrir la pequeña cajita y su asombro no pudo con el…eran unos aretes de zafiros que brillaban a mas no poder con las luces de la habitación. -…te gustan?

- Son hermosos…maestro gracias! ^ ^

- No tienes porque…además eso no es nada, mira…aquí tengo un regalo mío…los aretes son por parte de Maria, este va por mi. – Y sin mas le tendió otra cajita aterciopelada, pero de mayor tamaño y alargada, el albino le miro mas confuso todavía…no se esperaba por nada del mundo recibir algún tipo de presente por parte de su maestro…nunca tan caros…a lo mas un golpe o dos, incluso las recientes muestras de cariño le bastaban, sobre todo los abrazos, no pedía mas…-…oh! Espera, deja colocarte los aretes primero ^^…dame uno…

- Tenga…- Allen sin duda estaba feliz de que el general Cross por fin le tratase con cariño…si prácticamente era su "hijo" aun que prácticamente lo criaron cientos de personas distintas mas que el mismo, pero el fue el mas importante, ya que sin las cosas por las que tubo que pasar el no seria el mismo, no?

La jóvenes enfermeras, sonrientes ya que nunca habían visto al general Cross actuar de esa manera con el pequeño, se les acercaron para traerles un gran espejo al menor, quien sin mas les sonrió y dio las gracias…de verdad que eran muy lindos, pero como?...

- Maestro?

- Dime?

- Como sabia que harían juego con el vestido?

- pues le pedí a Jhonny que me lo mostrara, además no podría traerte una joya de cualquier color no? eso es de sentido común, mi querido Allen…^^ ahora puedes abrir el otro.

El albino asintió a la orden que le habían dado y quedo sin habla cuando pudo ver lo que contenía. La señoritas que los acompañaban rieron entusiasmadas mientras se hacían espacio para poder mirar.

- Es hermosa *-*…- Al menor le brillaban los ojitos al tomar la joya entre sus manos, era una cadena muy delgada que dejaba caer en ella una cruz que brillaba al igual que sus ojitos al verle.

- Cierto? ^^ es solo para ti. – Sonreía aun mas ampliamente el mayor, haciéndose espacio entre el cabello de su discípulo para poder colocar la cadena en el cuello del menor. – Ahora estas mas lindo! Joy, joy, joy!

- Waaaaaaw! Se ve genial! – Decían entusiasmadas las enfermeras quienes reían mirando como el menor aun no asimilaba la situación.

- Es hermoso…es un zafiro muy grande…maestro, de verdad es para mi? – Pregunto incrédulo el menor, a lo que su maestro lo estrecho más fuerte entre sus corpulentos brazos.

- Claro! Es parte de tu pago por hacerme ganar! ^O^ - Ahora si que reía con ganas el general observando su gran obra de arte.

- Mi pago? Tanto? Maestro es mucho, además yo lo hubiese hecho gratis, ya me ve vestido así y ni siquiera sabia que era por eso! – Dijo inquieto el chico.

- Pues son solo unos cuantos millones, no te preocupes, ya te merecías un regalito mío…perdóname por lo que te hice pasar Allen…

- Eso no! eso era parte de mi entrenamiento, no merezco tantas atenciones!

- Allen!...te mereces esto y mas…- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas al menor, quien le abrazo fuertemente. - …además eres el único discípulo que he tenido…pero, me gusta ser cruel! ^O^ Joy, joy, joy!

- Maestro!

- Además, si te doy regalos el apestoso de Kanda se pondrá celoso! Jua ja ja! Y te dejara en paz!

- Que pasa?

- Na, nada señor Bookman…lo que pasa es que se me hace difícil pensar en la edad que tiene. – Reía Reever avergonzado de sus palabras incoherentes.

- Esto ya se hizo, así que para mi también es difícil verme de esta forma…

- Pero creo que Komui esta vez exagero…mientras mas años le quitemos con esa poción que invento, mas corto será el tiempo que permanezca de esa forma, yo calculo…unos dos días.

- Esta bien, si solo era necesario por hoy, no? además…no creo que me reconozca de esta forma, será también difícil para el.

El rubio se mintió mal por un momento…y no quiso insistir en el asunto. El viejo Bookman se había sometido a los experimentos de Komui y como resultado tenemos a un Bookman que aparenta mediana edad, de cabello alborotado y de un color rojizo, tan llamativo como el del Júnior, de ojos oscuros y penetrantes, de porte alto y estampa elegante…en fin, la viva imagen de…

- Pa…papá?... – He inconcientemente unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por los esmeraldas hacia la blanquecina piel del pelirrojo menor, quien avanzó unos pasos ante la alta figura frente a el, quien le miraba incrédulo.

- No…Lavi…- Se le acerco Reever para sostener el cuerpo del menor quien temblaba de la conmoción. -…es Bookman, estas bien? ^ ^ - Le sonreía dulcemente el rubio manteniendo la calma.

- Panda? – Pregunto un poco ido el menor mas tranquilo cuando el pelirrojo mayor le asentía con la quijada por el suelo de la impresión de ver a su nieto vestido de esa manera. - …que paso?

- Veras, Komui sometió al señor Bookman a un experimento y resulto de esta forma, como puedes ver ^^…le quito 50 años aproximadamente, genial no?...-El científico, como veía que ninguno se decía nada, decidió partir nuevamente. - …bien mi trabajo aquí termino, así que me voy…- Y sin mas salio dando un pequeño portazo, el cual despertó de su ensimismamiento a los dos, quienes se apuntaron mutuamente, como queriendo decir algo.

El pelirrojo menor atónito aun mirando como su abuelo ahora joven se le acercaba…pero no pudo mantenerse en pie y callo siendo sostenido por el mayor quien le abrazo fuertemente.

- Dair…- Dijo en un susurro el Bookman, ya que no creía lo que sus ojos le dejaban ver…sin duda alguna era la imagen de…-…eres idéntico a tu madre…

- …lo mismo pensé…eres idéntico a mi padre, panda…tal como lo recuerdo, en mis sueños y en esa foto…^^ te ves genial! …tan joven… me asuste y creí que estaba viendo cosas de nuevo…je, je…- Reía por lo bajo el joven Bookman, riéndose de sus deducciones.

Lavi traía un gran vestido de un rojo carmín tan llamativo como el color de su cabello, en el que encajes blancos cubrían parte de sus hombros, desaparecian una vez mas por el rojo y miles de encajes grises que cubrían su cuerpo ciñendo su cintura y cadera dejando pasar los rojos intercalados por las telas grises que componían el traje…su cabello también largo, siendo tomado por rosas color sangre dejaban escapar de vez en cuando algunos mechones llegando incluso a las contorneadas caderas del menor, quien seguía sin poder decir nada…miraba a su "abuelo" que le observaba detenidamente, mientras le sostenía…envuelto en un frac gris con casi imperceptibles líneas carmesíes que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido que traía puesto...con esos ojos oscuros que le miraban fijo y que desbordaban todo el amor del mundo, los podía ver! El recuerdo de su adorado padre y en él la alusión a su amada madre, los envolvía a ambos, como si aun estuviesen con vida mirándose como siempre…

- Es por eso que le dije a Komui que no era buena idea…- Dijo el mayor una vez que se recupero de la imagen que le había dado el menor. - …ahora que lo pienso, podrías ser la nieta que nunca tuve ^ ^ - Rió para si el "viejo panda" y las enfermeras quienes miraban contentas la escena familiar.

- Hey! – Se quejo el de ojos verdes. - …eso no sonó muy bonito…*puchero*…además, si querías tener una nieta, debiste pensar primero en tener mas familia, no?

- Pues… solo pude tener un hijo…- Dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba al menor para acariciarle las mejillas con ambas manos, acto del cual Lavi se asusto un poco, ya que era extraño que su abuelo le tratase así…aun que si lo hacia cuando el tenia menos años en el cuerpo. - …y ese hijo me dio lo que mas quiero en la vida, un nieto tontorrón ^^ - Y una vez mas unas pequeñas lagrimillas se escaparon por las orbes verdes del chico quien ahora con una voz temblorosa quiso pedirle algo…

- Pu…puedes abrazarme…abuelo? – El Bookman sonrió ampliamente a la petición, rodeándolo sobre protectoramente. Si bien el sabia que era la viva imagen del padre de su nieto, lamento no poder hacer nada mas que estar ahí para el…pero eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora, no?

- Por cuanto estarás así?

- Por dos días, quizá menos ^ ^…vamos Lavi, no llores.

- Eso intento…- Contesto en un susurro que quiso acallar en los pañuelos que le tendieron las enfermeras presentes. - …no querías una nieta ^ ^…aquí frente a ti tienes una muy sentimental! – Termino sonriendo por fin el menor. El Bookman sonrió sin mas al comentario de su nieto, era casi verdad, si no es por un simple detalle, daría por sentado que su nieto de verdad era una bella señorita ^^…que ocurrencias…por solo llevar un traje como ese…pero sin este detalle…no podrías ser la imagen de tu madre…

- Lavi

- Uh? – Apareció nuevamente el rostro del menor quien seguía hasta ese entonces ocultándose en el pecho del mayor, mientras seguía intentando mantener fuera las lagrimas.

- Sierra los ojos, si?

Obedientemente el menor hizo caso y se acomodo en el suelo mas tranquilamente. El viejo busco en un bolsillo de su traje, aquel que tenia sobre el corazón, para extraer de el un bello collar…las chicas que se habían apartado al percatarse de que la escena les pertenecía a la pequeña familia, decidieron acercarse a mirar, dándole ánimos y sonriéndole al Bookman para que pusiese la joya en el lugar donde tendría que estar…

- Que les parece? ^^ - Les pregunto el mayor a las dos enfermeras presentes, quienes comenzaron a reir contentas; risas a las que Lavi respondió abriendo los ojos, para ver que era lo que pasaba. Las jóvenes tomaron al menor para llevarlo ante un gran espejo para que se viese, pero al menor le inundaron las lágrimas una vez mas…- Lavi…- Le llamo contento su abuelo, posándose una vez mas al lado suyo, ante el gran espejo. - …te queda muy bien, no por nada era un tesoro de tu padre.

- Gra..cias…por esto abuelo…me encantaba este collar…- El pelirrojo menor se había calmado un poco…pero no podía dejar de ver su reflejo. Así como estaba…con ese vestido…idéntico al que uso su madre en aquella ocasión…y su abuelo…su padre quien le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no podría olvidarlos y dejar de decirse una y otra vez…"soy mi madre"…sonaba extraño si lo pensabas, pero era asombroso el parecido…

-…estoy dudando…- Sonreía el mayor ofreciéndole uno de sus brazos, ayudándole al menor a para llevarle por fin al salón, el cual fue aceptado cortésmente de parte del menor, devolviéndole aun una sonrisa más amplia que las anteriores. -…si no tuviera constancia de que era yo quien te bañaba de pequeño…juraría que eras una linda nena…

- Eh?

Toc, toc!

- Adelante! - Anunciaron dos bellas voces femeninas en el cuarto que le correspondía a Kanda, por lo que al instante la gran puerta dio a conocer dos figuras que se quedaron como dos estatuillas en el umbral…un rubio alto y elegantemente vestido soltó una risita nerviosa y llevándose una mano a sus cabellos alborotados (N.A: …algunos pueden cambiar el vestuario, pero el peinado…difícil XDDD!...), retrocedió un paso dispuesto a juntar de nuevo las puertas…

- …yo me retiro…^^ je, je…- El científico, sin mas remedio salio como alma que lleva al diablo de ese cuarto…mejor era cumplir con su trabajo rápidamente que recibir las quejas de su jefe…y los golpes verbales de Kanda ¬¬…pero ese era su trabajo, no? Además solo le quedaba ir por las chicas! ^ ^ y podría ir al lado de Komui nuevamente.

Pero las lagrimas caían por el rostro de cierto comandante que se había quedado dentro del cuarto del japonés, y lo peor para el discípulo era…que no parecían terminar, por lo que Kanda bufo molesto, con el seño levemente fruncido, mirando a su maestro que no parecía detenerse…pero no podía quejarse, no podía dar reclamo alguno, no podía QUITARSE EL MALDITO VESTIDO! O.o…todo lo que tenia que hacer por el Moyashi…pero pronto se tranquilizó…solo era una noche, no? Por lo que nunca mas en la vida le verían vestido de esa manera, cierto? ¬¬…no, nunca mas! Además lo hacia por algo muy importante! Si! Las fotografías de su Moyashi!...538 fotos del albino en…en…en *¬*…NO! Que estaba pensando? O.O debería tranquilizarse…primero, lo primero…calmar a su maestro.

- Maestro. –Le llamo el japonés con una cara de felicidad que chockeo por completo a las dos enfermeras a su lado, las cuales estaban incrédulas desde el principio ya que su encomendado estaba tan feliz por algo, que últimamente decía que "si" a todo…y estaba, como nunca antes, dócil y tan manejable que daba miedo…

Kanda veía como su maestro hacia el intento para acallar el llanto, pero no podía, por lo que decidió ir a su encuentro para secarle el rostro…pero le era difícil, la vestimenta que llevaba le impedía avanzar con rapidez. Su maestro viendo el intento que hacia su discípulo de acercarse a el con un gran pañuelo entre las manos, lo conmovió aun mas y mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, dejando de lado el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba entre sus brazos, siendo recibido por las chicas al momento en que el mayor se le había lanzado a los brazos del menor llorando aun con mas fuerza.

- TTOTT!...Yuuuuu!

- Podría calmarse un poco? ^ ^…de esta forma me es difícil limpiarle. – Le hablaba dulcemente el menor, con tanta paz que pronto el hombre se tranquilizo, dejando que su discípulo hiciera lo que le había dicho entre pequeños espasmos por el llanto. (N.A: …o.o…Komui hace milagros!...hasta le cambio la personalidad…hasta esta sonriendo o.O…pero haber cuanto dura, no?)

- …*Snif*…vine a buscar a mi hijo…pe…pero *Snif*…resulta que ahora es una hermosa dama! ^O^ - Sonreía dulcemente ahora que había dejado el llanto atrás, para observar a su querido hijo, a lo que un fuerte sonrojo se asomo al rostro de Kanda. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo que le habían hecho o.o…pero ya nada le importaba…había obtenido algo que le compensaba por ese día al menos ^^ estaba feliz.

- Pero solo por hoy ^^ - Sonreía aun mas cada vez, mientras terminaba con su tarea mientras su maestro una vez acabado, le retuvo entre sus brazos por un largo rato a lo que el mas joven le respondió.

Yuu Kanda llevaba cinco trajes puestos…esos eran los que componían el gran Kimono que traía. Uno blanco sobre este uno rosa, luego uno naranja, para seguirle uno azul y terminar con uno conche vino que caía en degrade al azul anteriormente puesto, el cual tenia flores de loto bordadas que subían hasta desaparecer por debajo de los grandes paños que hacían de cintos al bello traje, que caía elegantemente al suelo. El japonés traía el cabello flojamente tomado por adornos que caían a un costado, mientras estos acompañaban a los demás listones que cernían el Kimono al cuerpo del menor…

- Comandante Tiedoll, Kanda ya es hora ^^ …- Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono, indicando las puertas en señal de que ya era tiempo para la presentación. Ambos asintieron y temblorosamente el mayor tomo de las manos de su discípulo para mirarle completamente antes de bajar, a lo que el japonés simplemente le sonreía.

- Bailaremos juntos otra ves ^^ - Le hablaba animado el hombre, acariciando uno de sus cabellos para colocar una de las rosas que le había traído entre las hebras azulinas, recogiendo un poco el cabello. -…este es el detalle que faltaba, ahora te ves perfecto ^^ - Una pequeña risita se escapo de los labios del menor por las cosquillas que sintió cuando su maestro termino de "arreglarlo"

- Si ^^ pero me tendrás paciencia? – Preguntaba un poco nervioso el japonés, mirando interrogante al mayor.

- Que pasa? No quieres hacerlo?...lo entenderé, no hay problema ^^

- No, no es eso…lo que pasa es que me es difícil tan solo caminar… además hace años que no bailo…

- No te preocupes Yuu…yo te guiare. Como siempre ^^ - Y dicho esto el mayor tomo lugar al lado del menor para tomar uno de sus brazos y acomodarlo a su costado…- Vamos lento entonces ^^ - Kanda observaba como cada movimiento del mayor le permitía caminar un poco mas fluido…se veía que tenia cierta experiencia en esto, ya que el perfectamente podía apoyarse de su maestro para no tropezar.

- Gracias ^/^ …papá. – Las orbes del mayor amenazaron con inundarse de nuevo…

- Volvamos a casa? – Preguntaba desganada la pequeña mientras le indicaba con el dedo en lista de postres y en otra de pasteles los elegidos a su padre, quien contentísimo le asintió, para de nueva cuenta volver con el no pequeño pedido.

- Solo espera un poco mi niña ^^ - La pequeña Road sonrió entusiasmada…podría tomar una siesta para poder salir a jugar con su padre y le pediría al Conde a Lero, así no le llamarían la atención por sacarlo sin permiso ^^ y además pondría en marcha su lindo y perfecto plan! A lo que su queridísimo padre no se negara ya que también le gusta jugar ^^…esto será muy bonito ji, ji, ji!

- Que alegre estas mi Road! Eso me hace muy feliz! ^^, nos vamos a casa?

- Siii! ^^ - Le sonreía la pequeña, tomando una de las manos que le ofrecía su amado padre, guiándola nuevamente a la puerta donde regresarían a casa, ya que Suecia definitivamente no le gustaba…

- Doy las buenas noches a todos los presentes! ^O^ - Saludaba Komui, mientras una gran ovación se escuchaba en el gran salón que prepararon para la celebración que daría comienzo en pocos minutos. -…y una vez mas, démosle un gran aplauso a quien hizo todo esto posible! ^3^… Jhonny!- Y ahí se encontraba el científico, apenado hasta mas no poder, se había puesto en pie para recibir los abrazos y aplausos de todos sus compañeros, quienes reían y festejaban felices de la vida por motivo de la gran celebración, lo cual al chico lo ponía muy contento…-…danos unas palabras, por favor…^O^

- Bu, bueno…^/^ …pri…primero quiero darle las gracias a mis compañeros, a quienes me dieron ánimos para seguir con mi tarea….muchas gracias a todos! …- Una ovación mucho mas fuerte se escucho en el gran salón (N.A:…Toda una estrella! Viva Jhonny! ^^ me cae bien, es buena onda!), la cual duro un poco mas, tiempo que aprovecho Komui para limpiarle las lagrimas de felicidad que caían de la carita de uno de sus mas queridos colegas…-…y quería T.T…darle las gracias a los generales, porque sin sus discusiones que terminan en apuestas…yo no hubiese podido hacer estas obras de arte…^ _^ …muchísimas gracias! - Y otra vez mas se elevaron las voces y los aplausos por parte de todos, en especial de los amigos del joven científico y de los dos generales presentes, quienes contentísimos aplaudían. Komui le tendió una de sus manos, para dirigirlo a su puesto, claro esta en la mesa principal con sus amigos.

- Para dar paso al evento principal, primero pediremos la entrada a las doncellas de la Orden…desde el departamento de enfermería, recibimos con un fuerte aplauso a quienes ayudaron a nuestro querido Jhonny en los detalles!...nuestras amadas enfermeras! ^O^!

Desde las grandes escaleras que daban justo en medio del gran salón, comenzaron su entrada a paso tranquilo las muchachas, quienes eran ovacionadas por todos los hombres presentes en el salón…la verdad es que pocas veces se les veía a las mujeres de la orden tan arregladas y ya que no hacían fiestas muy seguido y simplemente las chicas se consagraban a su trabajo…pero ahí estaban las seis enfermeras que se les asignaron a los chicos mas la enfermera jefe, que a pesar de sus años se le veía muy jovial y con una dulce sonrisa seguía su camino hasta el frente de las escaleras, donde dejo a sus doncellas, ya que en aquella oportunidad aria de damas de compañía y ella, claro esta, ella se iría a su lugar a contemplar el espectáculo tranquilamente. De pronto las luces se atenuaron mas aun, alumbrando prácticamente las mesas principales, lo que indicaba el comienzo.

- Buenas noches ^^ a partir de este momento seré su conductor! – Anunciaba Reever desde el centro del salón, a lo que todos se preguntaban, cuando su jefe se había escabullido dejándolo solo para irse a sentar al lado de su querida hermana quien era acompañada por Miranda y Marie, quien la acompañaba esa noche como su pareja…para que decir que a Bak le tenían sentado al lado de Komui, ya que le habían comenzado a aparecer nuevamente ronchas por todo el cuerpo de lo nervioso que estaba de ver a la linda Léanle con un traje negro tan lindo…bien! le dejaron a él como presentador de la noche…por lo que todos estaban atentos observando a las lindas enfermeras…XD - ..y para continuar debo confirmar unos detalles…están listos los integrantes del jurado? ^O^

- Siii!- Contestaron al unísono todos los científicos, ya que eran ellos los elegidos para las decisiones, acuerdo que efectuaron los generales en sus discusiones.

- Genial! ^O^ porque llego el momento muchachos en que su voto, por fin será tomado en cuenta! - Risas fueron las que se escucharon por el salón, seguidos de pesados suspiros y mas suspiros, seguidos también por pequeños llantos. -…Seee, los comprendo, pero sean felices por hoy! Vamos! ^O^…y bueno! Para quienes no están enterados de que va todo este embrollo, que me temo que es la mayoría del jurado XDDDDDD…les diré que todo se lo debemos a los generales!...que sin sus discusiones y apuestas viciosas y ociosas no tendríamos fiesta! Y para el jurado que no sabe si quiera sobre que es lo que tiene que dar voto, les diré que simplemente tienen que votar por belleza! ^O^ y siii! Como se lo imaginan! Los generales se pelaron porque unos decían que sus discípulos eran los mas lindos y los otros se enojaron…y así ¬o¬…como siempre. Así que tenemos fiesta gracias a eso! ^O^ - Las carcajadas resonaban en el salón y hasta los mismos generales ( N.A: …bueno, digamos que solo dos de ellos, EL GENERAL Winters Sokaro y la general Klaud Nine, quien estaba sentada junto a su pequeño discípulo Timothy, ya que los demás están con sus discípulos XD), luego de recapacitar se dieron cuenta de que era simplemente una tontería, pero tendrían fiesta y tenían mucho dinero puesto en la apuesta, así que no podrían dar el brazo a torcer, por lo que decidieron seguir. -…Mucho rodeo, no? ^O^ …ahora presentaremos a las chicas! – Todos muy atentos aplaudiendo sin más esperando la presentación.

Esta vez las luces del salón se apagaron por completo y a la misma vez que se prendían unos focos que alumbraban lo mas alto de la gran escalera del medio del salón, la orquesta comenzó con una suave melodía como esperando que las grandes puertas se abrieran…y sin esperar mucho se cumplió, como en un conjuro.

- Atención a todo el jurado! La primera pareja! Representando a Inglaterra!El general Cross Marian acompañado de su discípulo Allen Walter! - Las grandes puertas de madera dieron paso a las dos figuras y un espelúznate silencio apareció a su entrada.

- Waaaaaaaaaw! – Una gran asombro se escucho de repente cuando todos los presentes comprendieron de que era el discípulo del general Cross quien le acompañaba, seguido de muchos aplausos y mucha sangre que cayo por parte de los celebradores, en especial del jurado quienes miraban atónitos al muchacho que de verdad era una mujer muy linda y su maestro que le llevaba con mucho cuidado…uno nunca antes visto, sorprendió a todos.

Lentamente bajaron por las escaleras y la sonrisa de Allen resplandecía mas aun al notar como su maestro tenia tantos cuidados con el…bueno también tenia que ver, que era la primera vez que usaba un vestido y de verdad que era muy difícil caminar…diablos! Si no se podía ver si quiera los pies! O.o! no pudo dejar de preguntarse sobre como estará Yuu…quizás esta sufriendo XDD…de todas formas pronto le vería. Las luces volvieron a encenderse para dejar ver el bello atuendo de la pareja presente, a lo que el mayor le tomo de la mano para dirigirlo finalmente al medio de la pista de baile, tomando su lugar como los primeros en el salón para que el jurado pusiera sus comentarios y votara tranquilamente…luego dieron una pequeña vuelta por la pista de baile para terminar con su presentación en sus lugares.

Nuevamente, las luces se apagaron y apareció uno de los focos en las puertas que otra vez estaban cerradas para la siguiente presentación, a lo que todos guardaron silencio. Reever volvió a tomar su lugar como presentador para seguir con las votaciones.

- Una vez mas! Atención al jurado, preparen sus votos y comentarios! Que se presenta la segunda pareja de esta noche! Representando a Alemania! El señor Bookman acompañado de su Júnior! – Otra vez un silencio cayo sobre todos cuando aparecieron las dos figuras, el cual fue roto de la misma forma que la anterior y un asombro inundo a todos, ahora no solo por la pareja del mentor, no…si no por ambos pelirrojos, quienes bajaban las escaleras tranquilos y sonrientes…pocas veces visto en el rostro del mayor, a quien ahora se le veía disfrutar del momento.

- Woooooow! – Exclamaron todos seguidos de muchos aplausos y ovaciones, además de desangramientos y sonrojos del jurado, quienes estaban mas que entretenidos con la escenita…a dos de los discípulos más jóvenes Allen y Lavi, habría que esperar por el último.

Y de la misma forma que la pareja anterior, las luces se ascendieron nuevamente para dejar ver mejor la obra maestra que era la confección de ese traje, que al igual que el del primero tenia sus meritos y esta vez Jhonny se había pasado acentuando aun mas que con Allen, la figura del júnior, que era un poco mas alta y de caderas mas anchas…lo que el jurado noto, pero no por eso debían desmerecer el magnifico vestuario de la primera pareja, que era realmente una locura….por lo que muchos se tiraban de los pelos pensando a quien le darían el voto…una vuelta fue la que la pareja se dio para finalmente posarse en medio de la pista de baile, esperando a lo siguiente. Allen y Lavi se miraron divertidos, de verdad que se veían geniales con los vestidos y mas aun ambos tenían las ansias de ver a su otro comensal…como lo convencieron? Lo sabrían después, no? Las luces nuevamente se apagaron, para alumbrar las grandes puertas del salón y sin más esperando todos los presentes a la última pareja de la noche, que entrarían en unos segundos más…

- Y por ultimo! Nuestra tercera pareja!Representando el país de Japón! El comandante Freoh Tiedoll y su discípulo Yuu Kanda! – Por última vez el silencio se escucho cuando las puertas se abrieron y mostraron a la pareja que aun mas lentamente que las dos anteriores aparecía. El mayor con un pañuelo secándose aun las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras se preocupaba de que su querido niño caminase cómodamente con el gran traje que lucia.

- Waaaaaaaaw! –Nuevamente todos con las quijadas casi fuera de su sitio veían como el japonés traía puesto un Kimono bellamente bordado y mas aun! …algo que chokeo hasta al pequeño Timothy que acompañaba a su maestra…el chico estaba de lo mas feliz, sonriendo como si nada! O.o

Una vez a bajo las luces volvieron a la normalidad nuevamente y el ya visto paseo era seguido por los cientos de ojos que seguían atónitos a la pareja, quienes hasta llegar a su lugar no se habían percatado de las caras de los demás.

- Yuu! Te vez genial! – Exclamaron Allen y Lavi al unísono, ya que no creían lo que sus ojitos lindos veían…a un Yuu Kanda de Kimono y mas aun contentísimo como si nada en medio de una pista de baile…era para no creérselo.

- No importa ^^ - Fue lo que respondió con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Que te hicieron? O.O – Pregunto perturbado el pelirrojo menor tomándole una de sus manos para ver si intentaba matarlo o hacerle algo, pero nada…no paso nada! Esto era peor de lo que creía y aun mas! Le tomo con mas fuerza de la mano, como queriendo que no se le escapase para ir en busca del albino para susurrarle algo al oído de este, el cual enrojeció a mas no poder, cohibiéndose como nunca le había visto antes…-…no, no haré preguntas…- Y sin siquiera pedirlo el japonés le llamo para que se le acercara, el pelirrojo curioso le hizo caso e igual se le subieron los colores al rostro…

- Que pasa, Lavi? – Le pregunto el Bookman, observando curioso la situación, la cual todos miraban atentos y con sangre por todas partes…

- No tenía…- Dijo entre dientes, casi inaudible al mayor. -…no tenia que decirme eso -/-…- El mayor no pregunto mas y simplemente sonrió en una mueca tranquila. El general Cross se había enojado porque el chico japonés le había quitado a su pareja de las manos…pero ya vería ese mocoso!. El comandante Tiedoll había dejado de llorar para sonreír al ambiente de la fiesta, mientras veía como disfrutaba de la compañía del albino su muchacho ^^...

- Bien! ^O^ como están todos los concursantes presentes y el jurado ya dio su voto, veremos los resultados! Señorita Lenalee, por favor podría venir a decir los resultados? ^^ - Todos pusieron nuevamente atención al presentador quien le tendía el micrófono a su cuñada mientras esta leía los resultados.

- JE, JE, JE…- Comenzó riendo nerviosamente la chica, mientras todos la miraban atentos, en especial todos los generales, quienes creían que su opción era la mas correcta y la única verdad. - …Pues es un empate ^ _^

La cara de los generales, al menos la de Cross y la rubia se deformo de una manera muy divertida, por lo que se acercaron a reclamar otra ronda…Reever se veía en problemas, por lo que Komui llego a su rescate.

- Por que no hacemos otra cosa?, pero primero las parejas deben dar la apertura al baile, no? ^O^ - Decía el jefe, mientras empujaba a los dos generales para que vallan donde sus respectivas parejas y daba la señal a la orquesta para dar inicio al tan ansiado baile…el de lentes sin pensarlo tomo entre sus brazos a su querida hermana y la llevo a la pista, empujando de paso a los maestros para que tomaran a sus "damas" y bailaran con ellos. – Vamos! ^^ es divertido!

- Me concede esta pieza, mi amada Dair?- Lavi se sonrojó mas aun cuando su abuelo le llamo por el nombre de su madre, a lo que sonrió, aceptando la mano de su abuelo, comenzando a bailar el Walz…

- Por siempre mi amado Amshel ^/^ - Respondió gustoso, mientras se le acercaba a la imagen de su "padre", para besarle una de sus mejillas. - …es divertido actuar como mamá…

- Tu padre era todo un personaje! ^^…tanto como tu.

- Yuu, de esta forma es mas sencillo, no? – Le decía su maestro mientras le tomaba de los brazos para acomodarlo para el baile.

- Espera un poco papá…-.-…ya! Así! – Kanda se había levantado un poco el Kimono para acomodarlo y poder verse los pies, ya que no podía XDD y una vez hecho esto comenzaron con el suave, pero anímico Walz…

- Allen ven, vamos a bailar…yo te llevo. – El albino se tenso, cuando el mayor le tomo entre sus brazos, lo cual noto el pelirrojo, por ende disminuyo un poco el ritmo para que el menor pudiese ver como iban los pasos. - …debes contar, uno, dos, tres…uno, dos, tres…ves? Es sencillo

- Es verdad! ^ ^ parece difícil…

- Ves? Te dije que te veías mejor cuando tienes una gran sonrisa…Ouch! –El general rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver quien le había pateado. - …ese mocoso…*entre dientes* ¬¬…lo matare!

- Ja, ja, ja! – reía melodiosamente el albino…

Así fue que pasaron unas horas donde todo era baile y risas, mientras los chicos bailaban con todos…bueno, todo bien hasta que a cierta personita le entro el hambre y reclamo por comida, por lo cual comenzaron a servir las mesas con abundante comida y de todos los tipos, para el goce de los festejados…todo bien, hasta que al jefe se le ocurrió seguir con la "apuesta" y por ende, la "competencia"…

- Bien! y para concluir con el evento, porque si no se han dado cuenta, aun es temprano! ^O^…son recién las 10! Les pediré a los concursantes que se acerquen! – Anuncio el de lentes tan sonriente que llegaba a dar escalofríos. Y sin objeción los muchachos eran llevados hasta donde estaba Komui esperando.

- Gracias por traerme! ^^ - Le agradecía alegremente Lavi al comandante Sokaro, quien le había pedido bailar el resto que quedara de fiesta, ya que el era quien apostaba por el y no pensaba perder por nada del mundo… fiesta, que por lo visto recién comenzaba XDDD

- Llámame cuando necesites ayuda ^_^ - Le sonreía el gran hombre mientras era llevado por Maria a la pista de baile.

- Bien! aquí te dejo a Allen, Komui nos vemos!...hasta pronto querida Dair ^-^ - Se despedía el Bookman, mientras acariciaba una de las manos del júnior.

- Que te vea bailando con otras! ¬¬ sufrirás las consecuencias Amshel, ya veras…- Amenazaba el pelirrojo menor, ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos, quienes les veían contentos.

- Dair? Amshel? – Preguntaba confuso Kanda, quien acababa de llegar acompañado de Marie.

- Los nombres de tus padres, están jugando? – Preguntaba curioso el de lentes, mientras tomaba unos sobres de una mesa cercana.

- Si ^ ^ un pequeño juego…aprovecho que mi padre se pareció tanto al viejo panda, que no resistí hacer de mi madre. ^_^

- …ahora que lo pienso, ese vestido lo llevaba ese día, no? ^O^…a Jhonny le encanto, por eso iso una reproducción exacta, tal y como estaba en la foto…también con el traje del Bookman…son como dos gotas de agua ^ ^…- Reía suavemente como recordando algo el Chino.

- Una foto? – Pregunto curioso el albino, tomando asiento de una vez frente al de lentes quien deposito frente a el tres sobres blancos.

- Si ^O^ esta, claro que es una replica, la verdadera la tiene Lavi ^^

- Wow! Lavi! Eres idéntico a tu madre! Y tu padre es igual al viejo Bookman! – Decía asombrado el albino, comentario al que el japonés asintió quedamente.

- Bien! dejemos las conversaciones para otra ocasión! Que el general Cross y la general Klaud me están mirando ^O^ Joy, joy, joy! – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. - ..lo único que deben hacer es elegir uno de esos sobres y realizar lo que ellos dicen, los veré en cinco minutos mas, ok? - Los chicos asintieron mecánicamente y sin pensarlo tomaron el sobre que tenían en frente.

- Lavi…que te salio?

- Toma! – Y de inmediato, en un movimiento rápido, el pelirrojo cambio de sobres, sin ser vistos en lo absoluto.

- Waaaaaa *O* esto es fácil! Genial! – Comentaba el albino a su ahora sobre que le había tocado.

- Mejor para mi, yo siempre pierdo en los juegos de mesa XDDD…Y Kanda que te salio?

- Están todos los jugadores inscritos? ^^ - Preguntaba alegremente Reever, quien era el encargado de supervisar los pequeños eventos que tendrían que dar los apostados para darle la victoria a sus representantes.

- Siiiii! – Dijeron todos los jugadores que esperaban pacientes por su turno, debajo de la gran tarima que habían traído para efectuar dichos "juegos"…y lo mas cómico no eran los "juegos", sino que hasta el jurado podía ser participe esta vez de los eventos, así que había una gran cantidad de científicos que se juntaron para esperar su turno.

- Bien, que pare el numero uno! – Anuncio el rubio, mientras subía a la tarima un representante del cuerpo científico, para jugar una partida de póker con el albino, quien feliz de la vida le ofreció asiento frente a el…

Habían pasado exactamente 13 minutos y Allen Walter había acabado con las fuerzas de todos los 126 inscritos en póker, por ende el general Cross sonreía feliz de la vida por la victoria tan arrasadora de su discípulo, quien sin lugar a dudas daría por ganada la apuesta y sonreía aun mas al ver la cantidad descomunal de dinero, objetos y demás que había recolectado su niño… razón por la cual la general Klaud Nine se negaba a no poder participar de las partidas…hasta que se resigno, de todos modos ella era quien apostaba y no podía participar de ningún evento TToTT…no le quedaba otra que poner toda su confianza en el siguiente participante: Yuu Kanda.

- Esto no me lo esperaba…- Comentaba apenado el rubio mientras revisaba la larga lista de personas inscritas para el siguiente concurso…-…Daré inicio al siguiente bloque! ^O^ para todos los suicidas presentes! Te pido Kanda que tengas compasión con los concursantes! Ya que la mayoría están incitados con la competencia anterior y solo quieren desquitarse je, je!...al menos déjalos vivos para que sigan trabajando, eh? XDDD

- No prometo nada! ^ ^ - Decía con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro el japonés, mientras intentaba amarrarse de alguna forma el gran kimono para que no le estorbase en su practica del día. – Papá! Podrías ayudarme con esto? – Le llamo necesitado el japonés, acto al cual el general salto a su auxilio y todos atónitos a lo anteriormente dicho dijeron al unísono…

- Papá! O.o! le llamo papá?

- Quiero saber que le pasa a Yuu…- Comentaba divertido Allen mientras tomaba asiento junto a su maestro, quien le ofreció una copa de vino la cual acepto gustoso.

- No bebas mucho, solo pruébalo, si no te dará sueño ^ ^ - Le sugería el mayor, mientras veía como uno a uno caían, los contrincantes del japonés que volaban por los aires y eran recibidos por Maria, quien encantada danzaba por la habitación en busca de los caídos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. - …tu novio es fuerte ^ ^

- Si ^O^ -Sonreía alegre el albino, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del mayor, quien le acariciaba los largos cabellos al menor. - …esta dulce je, je ^ ^ - Se reía el menor, mostrándole la copa casi bacía al pelirrojo, quien de inmediato se la quito de entre los dedos, suspirando.

- Bueno, en unos minutos se pasara ^ ^…esto me recuerda cuando eras pequeño…nunca pude lograr que te acostumbraras al licor. – Sonreía para si el general, mientras veía como caían uno tras otro los luchadores.

Pasaron 26 minutos y los contrincantes se habían acabado por completo…todos estaban quejándose de lo mal que lo habían pasado en el reciente juego y otros se recuperaban de la paliza, por lo que una vez mas el apostado había pasado invicto…

- Esto es inaudito, muchachos! Como es posible que nadie les haya ganado a los estudiantes mas jóvenes de esta organización! – Criticaba Reever a todos quienes aun se quejaban de las heridas que se habían ganado por intentar derrotar al japonés en las luchas…pero lo peor de todo era que Kanda no uso ni siquiera un arma! O.O los oponentes si podían, pero ni rasguños le hicieron… además traía puesto ese gran Kimono!tema que tuvo histérico a Jhonny durante la mayoría de los encuentros XDD… no entendía el rubio como era posible que el chico se valiera tan bien con algo tan grande sobre el? – Bueno! El pasado es pasado! Pasamos ahora si a un concurso por votación! ^O^ felices los heridos, no?

- Seueeeueueueuuuu! – Fue la casi respuesta ininteligible que se escucho de parte de la gran mayoría de los presentes…la mayoría vendados y recostados en el suelo del gran salón.

- Si no les molesta, les pediré que se acerquen todos! ^O^ - Decía con una gran sonrisa el jefe de la división científica. – La siguiente sección dará inicio! - Las luces se hicieron tenues y en unos pocos segundos se arreglaron las mesas para que quedaran a par con el escenario y de por si muy cerca de este.

- Moyashi! ^ ^ - Le llamaba feliz de la vida el japonés yendo a su encuentro, acompañado del general Tiedoll, a quien llevaba del brazo, para también, arrancarle de las garras del general Cross a su discípulo. - …Vamos! Que el Usagi se pondrá a cantar ^O^ - Le hablaba contentísimo el chico arrastrándolos a ambos justo al frente del escenario, para ver y escuchar lo mejor posible. El albino veia sorprendido como cambiaba la actitud de Kanda, cuando se trataba de cosas que le gustaban, no? ya antes había escuchado algo…-_-…sobre Lavi y Yuu…pues antes que el se apareciera si quiera por la Orden, una de las cosas favoritas en la vida del Japonés era, como todos saben, su infaltable plato de Soba y escuchar a su pelirrojo amigo cantar…pero lo que le molestaba de todo eso, no era que a Yuu le agradase, si no que el nunca había podido oír cantar a Lavi, bueno…tampoco había mucho tiempo para relajarse…pero ese seria la ocasión! ^O^ Seee

- En unos momentos comenzaremos con la prueba! ^^ - Decía de lo mas risueño el rubio, quien esperaba, mirando paciente a la general, quien conversaba complacida con las dos exorcistas que la acompañaban. -…y bien? ya se decidieron? – La mujer le mira complacida y con una gran sonrisa le paso al presentador unos papeles. -…esto es? – Las tres chicas le asintieron felices, para prontamente tomar asiento a un lado de sus amigos, en frente del escenario.

Reever subió al escenario y acomodo las partituras en el pequeño atril esperando que el pelirrojo estuviera listo para subir. Una vez abajo, el publico guardo completo silencio, esperando expectantes a que el apostado hiciera acto de presencia. Las luces se atenuaron aun mas, casi apagándose por completo, cuando uno de los focos les mostró a los expectantes la aparición de ambos pelirrojos subiendo por fin al escenario, el mayor le llevaba del brazo, para ayudarle a tomar asiento en medio, el cual una vez hecho esto, observo curioso los papeles a un costado de el.

- Woooow! Esta canción la escuche una vez ^O^ - Comentaba contentísimo el pelirrojo al presentador, pidiéndole con una suave mímica, como si tocase una guitarra, la cual le fue rápidamente entregada por parte de la orquesta presente.

- Entonces, no te hará falta la partitura, no? ^^

- Nop! ^^ - Sonreía sin mas el menor, acomodándose el gran vestido, para poder tomar la guitarra como corresponde, pasando los dedos por las cuerdas para verificar que estuviese en el tono y comenzó la tonada suave, tomando el papel que le correspondía al momento de tocar los primeros acordes…(N.A:…JAJA! Hablando con mis queridas amigas, llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestro querido pelirrojo cantara una de las canciones de Miyavi mas lindas que hemos escuchado…"Itoshii Hito"…no les parece adorable?...bueno, esa es la canción que esta cantando en estos momentos nuestro niño, la cual no pienso escribir! No porque no quiera, si no, porque pienso que el capitulo se ha alargado un poco, no? bueno, las dejo XDDD)

Cuando termino la canción los aplausos iban y venían y con mas motivo las chicas que habían pedido el tema estaban llorando de la emoción y la general de una vez por todas se había dado por vencida sobre las competencias…todos los participantes eran muy buenos…pero no se amargaría por eso! Tendría los siguientes años para preparar a su pequeño discípulo, para que participase también dentro de sus irracionales apuestas con el demonio del general Cross!...por otra parte Yuu Kanda miraba así a su amigo pelirrojo *O*! y le aplaudía acompañado de un ilusionado Allen que lloraba al igual que el general a su lado por la bella interpretación del menor…Cross estaba boquiabierto, no se la creía posible que los tres hayan pasado así de fácil las pruebas y ya se estaba aburriendo, además tenia ganas de bailar con Maria!...además siempre podía sacarle en cara a la general Klaud la belleza y aptitudes de su adorado discípulo!

- Bien! creo que debemos dar por terminada la apuesta! Como bien sabrán hemos quedado en un completo empate, por lo que veo, tampoco fue necesario hacer la ultima votación! ^O^U …así que demos paso al ultimo bloque de la fiesta! Sigamos con el baile!

Y fueron los aplausos que inundaron el salón, aplausos dirigidos a los tres discípulos que participaron en las actividades, quienes un poco avergonzados también dieron las gracias a los demás. Pronto, nuevamente la luz se atenuó, para dar paso a la música y los innumerables Walzes que venían…

- Kanda…- Le llamo suavemente Marie a su amigo. -…quieres bailar?

- Pe, pero…- Dijo inquieto, mientras miraba a su maestro, quien le empujaba suavemente hacia los brazos de Marie.

- No te preocupes ^^ yo bailo con mi querida Miranda. – Fue lo que dijo, mientras le tendía una mano a la joven y esta le sonreía aceptando la invitación, así ambas parejas salieron por la pista.

- Y tu Allen? Te gustaría? – Le tendía del mismo modo las manos el rubio, mientras este le sonreía contento, mirando como su maestro disfrutaba del baile con Maria.

- Me encantaría! ^^ - Le sonríe el menor a Reever.

- Waaw! Que pareja mas bonita ^O^ Joy, joy! – Se reía Komui mientras traía del brazo a su amada hermana y a la general Klaud, mientras detrás de ellos se acercaba Bak, quien estaba un poco afligido, pues seguían saliéndole ronchas cuando la pequeña le tomaba de las manos para poder bailar como corresponde.

- La tuya también ^O^ - Sonreía feliz el rubio viendo como otra vez el jefe de sección de rama intentaba bailar con la China, quien reía por los casi nulos intentos del chico por sacarla a bailar. - …pero Komui, podríamos hacer algo…- El de lentes interesado se le acerco curioso, a lo que su rostro se ilumino por completo.

- Allen, me prestarías un listón de tu vestido? – Pregunto cortésmente el jefe a lo que el menor de inmediato se quito uno para entregárselo. Pronto Komui vendo los ojos de Bak. – Listo! ^O^ ahora no sabrás con quien bailas! Ya que podría ser hombre o mujer! Y no te saldrán esas ronchas cutes que tienes, genial, no?

- Seee ^^ - Sonreía Reever al notar como automáticamente las ronchas desaparecían al no poder ver el rostro de Lenalee, aunque le escuchaba la voz de la chica, para guiarle, no se sentía nervioso…problema resuelto! Pensaron ambos científicos.

- no piensan bailar? – Pregunto la fuerte voz del general Winters Sokaro, quien traía del brazo al pelirrojo menor y se llevo a los chicos a leves empujones hacia la pista de baile…

- Le dije, mi amado padre que seria divertido, no? ^O^ - Sonreía a mas no poder la pequeña, mientras veía como todos bailaban y reían en la gran celebración.

- Oh! Querida, pero no me dijiste, para arreglarnos! – Comentaba un poco triste Sheryl mientras miraba divertido como la gente alegremente bailaba por el gran salón. - …es una fiesta muy linda, no?

- Si Lero! ^^…podremos aquí Lero, encontrar a la prometida Lero? – Decía indeciso el pequeño paraguas, quien se mecía con la suave música.

- Claro! ^^ siempre y cuando estén todos dormidos! – Y la pequeña Noah chasqueo los dedos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a bostezar pesadamente, hasta caer rendidos al suelo. – Ves? Ahora podemos buscar! ^^ - Reía la pequeña quien se llevaba a Lero saltando de un lugar a otro.

- Pero dime, amada hija…donde estamos? – Preguntaba el mayor, quien miraba a la gente dormir por el lugar, mientras buscaba inconcientemente a la "dueña del corazón de su hermano"

- Estamos en un lugar muy especial! ^^…es un lugar que le encanta a Tykki!

- De verdad? Viene muy seguido? – Preguntaba el mayor mientras encogía el entrecejo, al percatarse de que la gran mayoría eran hombres unos años mayores que su hermano.

- Por supuesto! O si no, no te hubiese hecho venir papá! ^^ jaja! – Reía la pequeña, mientras buscaba impaciente entre los durmientes.

- Entonces aquí es donde dices que esta la chica, no? – Preguntaba el padre buscando entre las mujeres, las con las características que su niña le había mostrado en una fotografía hace pocos minutos.

- Sii! Lero! ^^ - Sonreía el paraguas jugueteando con Road entre los cuerpos.

- Sii padre! ^^ mira! La encontré! ^O^ - Decía completamente entusiasmada la pequeña mientras veía como una gran sonrisa apareció en las facciones del mayor, apareciendo en un segundo hallado de su niña para ver mas de cerca de la afortunada…- Waaaw! Y por aquí esta Allen! ^ ^! – Sonreía la pequeña Road, mientras sacaba un sinnúmero de fotografías a su querido Allen y de paso otras miles a la prometida de su amado hermano!...como estaría de contento, si supiera la sorpresa que le tendrían! Ja, ja, ja!

- Allen? Que Allen? Esa es una mujer?- Decía confuso el mayor mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a la elegida, dispuesto a partir.

- Oh! Tienes razón! ^^ - Reía la pequeña, mientras le miraba de reojo a su adorado capricho, mientras saltaba feliz de la vida por haber conseguido tan fácilmente y sin fallas a su "adorada cuñada" que dormía placidamente entre los brazos de su querido padre mientras traspasaban la linda puerta especial que había creado esa mañana para ir a visitar a sus queridos exorcistas! Y lo mas importante! Grabaría la cara de Tykki cuando vea lo que le espera! Todo gracias a ella! Tykki la querría mas aun!

Bueno! Otro capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentario! Que sin duda es mi alimento! Nus vemos pronto! Besos y abrazos a todos! ^3^

Por cierto!

Mis disculpas a todos y a todas .…si se me queda pegado el teclado gomen! Creo que debo cambiarlo (además lo del nombre de la Leenali…el Word me lo cambia a demás que es una graaan flojera revisar si me lo cambio a leanle XDD Jejejeje para otra ocasión lo arreglare FD


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que todo, quiero dar las gracias a mis lectores y también disculpas por la espera...lo que paso es que tuve un accidente con cierta placa madre de mi computadora, bueno, a decir verdad…yo tengo cinco memorias para guardar todo lo que tengo, ok? Bien, una de ellas se quemo…y lo peor es que era nueva…y adivinen, sii! La que se quemo tenía los capítulos que iba a subir durante este tiempo.

Pues verán a quienes se les han borrado capítulos lo entenderán…cuando uno hace algo…cuesta que quede igual o incluso parecido, pero he dado mi mayor esfuerzo y les dejo esta capitulo, que espero que disfruten!

Bueno, sin mas! Mis condolencias a mi misma por la muerte de la memo de mi compu.!...que espero, no vuelva a ocurir!

Capitulo V: Es novia novia?...o novia?

La brisa de la noche, al igual que la clara luz de la luna le hacía de compañía como fieles seguidores de su inhumana espera…los suspiros cargados de una profunda melancolía y desconsuelo no le daban tregua. No podía dejar de pensar en su futuro, uno en donde el tormento seria su más íntimo confidente y no le dejaría tranquilo. En el cuarto donde juro no olvidar, pero que daría…que daría! Por no saber su infortunado destino! En pocos minutos su familia le presentaría a su prometida, tendría que casarse…en una unión donde el amor nunca existió ni existirá jamás…no sin su Lavi.

- …vida mía…que quieres de mi? – Y una vez mas le pregunto al viento. -…que quieres?...

Fue la determinación quien, una vez mas actuó por el, dando el paso que lo llevaría a su nueva vida…una sin sentimiento ni pasión alguna, pero vida al fin y al cabo, por lo que una tristeza profunda le inundo el pecho y la mirada del joven conde Mikk se oscureció por completo.

Al momento de cerrar los ojos y soñar, siempre es lo mismo. No siento el frío o el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, ni la brisa llega como caricia a mis cabellos y el parche que esta en mi ojo derecho, no lo siento. Pero es curioso…si abro los ojos estaré presente en cuerpo y alma, como si mi mente viajara y apareciera aquí de cuerpo entero, con el traje con el que me quede dormido, viviendo dentro de un sueño (con pijama, si es que logre llegar a la cama XDD…y con mi ropa normal, advirtiéndome el regaño que tendré después por trabajar tanto.). Bien, decido abrir mis ojos. Hasta el momento no ha cambiado nada, estoy en el mismo lugar donde despierto dentro del sueño…un momento. Traigo el vestido de mi madre, bueno, no exactamente pero se entiende. No creo haberme desmallado en medio del baile…o si?...bueno, ya estoy dormido y andando en mis divagares…

Como me es costumbre me levanto, esta vez con cuidado ya que estoy conciente de que aun llevo este lindo vestido y me detengo a mirar los rincones de mis dominios, mi conciencia. Cuántos tipos de blanco existen? Esa es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho. Deben ser cientos de matices los que he visto despierto, pero ninguno igual al que veo en mis sueños, aquí habita un blanco calido y completamente envolvente que me lleva siempre hacia el mismo lugar, a mi preciado cofre. Aquel cofre que guardo como recuerdo de mi padre, aquel que utilizo para guardar las cosas preciosas de mi vida, sobre todo mis diarios, dos álbumes sobre mi familia y otros tres donde estamos todos los de la Orden ^ ^…solo recuerdos bonitos y sin duda alguna guardare este collar que era de mi madre y este vestido que me recuerda a ambos. Debo darle las gracias a Jhonny cuando despierte.

Como en cada sueño, voy caminando por este lindo blanco hasta encontrarme con mi cofre, el cual no me cuesta encontrar y le abro con tan solo tocarlo. Pero a diferencia del real, este solo porta uno de mis diarios y nada mas. Pero no cualquier diario, no. Un diario que no tengo en la realidad, el diario con el "numero cero", uno que en verdad no existe porque se que el primer diario que tengo y en el que comencé escribiendo es el que dice "numero uno"…este entonces es el que existe solo en mis sueños; me pregunto si Allen y Yuu sueñan con cosas parecidas.

Siempre tomo este diario y le observo un momento, nunca lo abro inmediatamente, como si supiese que debo esperar algo, pero nunca ocurre nada, por lo que decido comenzar de todas formas. A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez, pero este diario siempre me cuenta cosas, sucesos pequeños que ocurrieron alguna vez…

- Mi Road dime, hasta cuando piensas callar? – Pregunta contentísimo el padre mirando dulcemente a la pequeña, quien se sobresalto un poco.

- Mmm? – Se hizo la desentendida llevándose un caramelo a la boca, mientras veía como Lero se escabullía del cuarto, donde mantenían recostada a la "novia".

- Pues mi niña, me preguntaba hasta cuando la dulce luz de mis ojos seguiría sin decirme que esta linda "señorita" en verdad es "señorito"?- La pequeña casi se traga el dulce de la impresión.

- Este…mi amado padre…- Le mira Road algo cohibida.

- siii? ^_^ - Le sonríe aun mas amplio el mayor, expectante a la respuesta de su adorada muchacha.

- …usted sabe que yo haría lo que fuese por nuestro amado Tyki, cierto?- Sheryl asiente quedamente, mientras le tiende uno de sus brazos para que la pequeña se acomodase en su regazo y esta sin más acepto, reconfortándose en el calido pecho del mayor. –…pues, recuerda mi querido padre que cuando nuestro Tyki llevaba en el cuerpo, la edad que yo represento ahora, el siempre salía a visitar a un amor que tenia por Alemania? – Los ojos del mayor se abrieron como platos de la impresión. Se levantó completamente ensimismado, tomando a la pequeña y dejándola de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, para darle la espalda y llevarse una de sus manos a las sienes para masajearlas en el pensar. Road estaba asustada ya que pocas veces había visto así a su padre, quien se encontraba murmurando cosas inteligibles para ella.

No podía ser cierto! O.O...Ese joven era aquel pequeño!...el único descendiente de Bookman, al que…al que…no, no podía ser cierto; pero su cabello!...rojo como la sangre y aquel parche que le tapaba el ojo derecho!...como no se había dado cuenta antes!...por Dios que es grande y misericordioso!...que haría!...le tenia ahora en frente y no sabia que hacer!...bien! Mantén la calma!...uno…dos…*respiración profunda*…comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento…tres. Y las lágrimas cayeron dolorosas por sus mejillas.

- …Papi…- Le llamo suave la pequeña, quien ahora le tomaba del largo traje para que le tomara en cuenta. - …papito…que, que pasa?...por qué lloras? *sollozo*…hice algo malo?...porque yo…yo…

- O Dios! Noo… ToT…mi linda Road!...claro que no. – Fue lo que dijo el mayor de rodillas en el suelo, mientras la abrazaba y las calidas lágrimas seguían su camino. La pequeña simplemente le abrazo más fuerte aun. - ..lo que pasa, es que papa se emociono…hiciste algo muy, muy bueno mi amada hija…

- De verdad ToT…no estas molesto? – El mayor tomo las manos de la pequeña para posarlas en sus propias mejillas, las cuales llegaron a encontrarse con una gran sonrisa.

- Nunca podría enojarme contigo, mi amor…nunca. Gracias por traerlo.

- Ahora se llama Lavi, mi adorado padre. - Le sonrió la pequeña.

- Lavi…es muy bonito, significa león en hebreo…un gatito ^O^ …que ha pasado por muchas cosas…

- Eso es cierto, pero nuestro querido Tyki le dice conejito ^_^

- Uhhhh! Eso suena muy bonito, no crees?...- El mayor ahora de pie observaba el placido dormir del pelirrojo. Dolía recordar el pasado y mas aun el de ellos dos…el de su Tyki y de esta hermosura que seria pronto parte de la familia, como siempre debió ser, no? Pero la verdad será un duro golpe para esta criatura…como lo es para mi amado hermano…pero no hay mejor forma, no. No la hay. – Querida hija… - Le llamo el mayor, mientras se aproximaba al lugar de reposo del pelirrojo y mientras tomaba una de las manos del menor para besarla suavemente.

- Sii? ^O^ - Curiosa la pequeña se le acercaba a su padre.

- …puedes usar mis recuerdos…

Me da pena decirlo, pero cada vez que abro este diario dice cosas distintas, a veces es un poema, otras solo una palabra y otras como en esta ocasión lleva escrito en la primera página un "te amo…pero si no puedo seguir viendo tu linda sonrisa…creo que moriré. No me olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré."…pero no puedo evitar leerla una y otra vez…mis mejillas se encienden y la vergüenza se apodera de mí y lo más frustrante es que estoy en un sueño, mi sueño y no puedo evitarlo. Soy un desastre…que diría mi abuelo si me viese así?...pero el solo hecho de pensarlo hace que la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumente mas aun.

No puedo dejar de pensar que estas cosas…las palabras bonitas que leo cada vez que sueño, son de aquella persona que me espera en algún lugar. No puedo dejar de pensar en aquellos Lirios o en mis preciados diarios de igual manera…las palabras de los cuadernillos y el aroma con el que llegan a mis manos están llenos de aquella persona…al igual que aquella letra tan elegante de la cual me he llegado a enamorar. Puede sonar extraño, pero es lo que creo. No hay palabras que quiera leer con mas intensidad que aquellas que vienen con ellos!

- Mamá! Ji, ji, ji!...mamá! ^O^…- Llamaba la pequeña contentísima por los pasillos de la gran mansión mientras Lero la seguía.

- Wow! Que rápido volvieron de jugar! Ocurrió algo cariño? ^_^ -Pregunto la joven mujer una vez que tubo a la pequeña entrelazada entre sus brazos para acariciarle los cortos cabellos, esperando la respuesta.

- Je, je…siii…ven a ver el regalo que le trajimos a Tyki!

- *O* tan pronto!

- Sii! ^^ Lero!

- Adivina quien es? – Le pregunto contentísima la pequeña mientras le indicaba el camino a su madre.

- mmm…

- Recuerdas mi amada madre, la fotito que nuestro Tyki guarda con recelo? - La joven madre se detiene en su andar y observa seria a la menor, quien le sonríe mas aun al darse cuenta de que la mujer si sabia de lo que hablaba.

- De verdad! ^O^ …por tu linda carita mi amor, creo que Dios te amara hasta mas no poder

- De verdad lo crees…ja, ja, ja…^^ no creo que nos pueda amar mas! Pues nos escogió entre todos los humanos, no?

- Eso es cierto querida…

- Te lo mostrare, pero deveras ser cuidadosa…^O^… ya que esta soñando! – Le sonríe mas ampliamente a la mujer mientras ambas se detienen para al fin entrar en el cuarto.

- Ji, ji, ji…este es el cuarto de Lord Tyki…- Le susurro la joven madre, mientras entraban sigilosamente haciendo el menor ruido posible.

- Si Lero…^^…fue idea del amo Sheryl Lero ^O^

La pequeña Road se adelanto unos pasos para dar la presentación que se merecía su "cuñada" y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios comenzó.

- He aquí!

- Shhh! Road! – Le reclamo la mujer al notar como elevaba la voz sin pensar su amada hija. - …querida, no me dijiste que se encontraba dormido?

- Ja, ja, ja! ^O^… claro que si!...pero bajo mi habilidad! Así que no despertara hasta que yo lo quiera, mi adorada madre!...además no lo interrumpiría por nada del mundo!...- la niña se lleva la mano a la boca como ocultando algo. - …ya que Tyki lo acompaña en sus sueños…siempre.

Al dar vuelta la primera hoja del diario de mis sueños, me encuentro con una fecha y una hora…pero siempre son distintas. Esta vez se trata de un 9 de Agosto… hey! El día anterior a mi cumpleaños y son las cuatro de la tarde. Es en esta parte de mi sueño, cuando el manto blanco y envolvente desaparece, dejando ante mis ojos el escenario en donde se articula el suceso que estoy leyendo. Me parece impresionante como el clima me recuerda mi niñez, las hojas de los árboles perdiendo su verdoso tinte, para adquirir los tonos ocres correspondientes a la pronta llegada del otoño en Alemania. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en sur América con mi abuelo, los árboles estaban atestados de flores, lo contrario a mi país natal, pero me encantan estas dos estaciones, adoro el clima templado de ambas y su tenue alumbrar.

Pero una vez más, después de observar detalladamente lo que me rodea, las siguientes líneas me aclaran de quien trata el presente hecho, por lo que tenuemente aparece la silueta de una pequeña figura. Frente a mi, un pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba dormitando bajo la sombra de un gran álamo y junto a el una pequeña maleta abierta, la cual traía compactadamente ciertos materiales de escritura y algunos libros, los que reconoció de inmediato, el pequeño era él mismo.

Je! ^ ^…resultaba gracioso verse a uno de pequeño, por lo que me resulta tentador ir y acompañarle, pero en mis sueños, no soy mas que un espectador de lo que acontece en ellos. Por ende nunca me he escuchado hablando, por lo que hablo conmigo a través de mi mente, que a la ves esta presente viendo lo que este cuadernillo me muestra. Pero no me molesta y simplemente tomo asiento muy cerca del pequeño, en medio de la escena para poder ver todo lo que mi mente quiere mostrarme. Pero una vez mas me detengo a mirarme de niño…esto me asusta un poco, pero estoy pensando seriamente en que las "suposiciones" del Panda podrían ser ciertas. Bueno, no es mi culpa que a esa edad mi coincidencia para los géneros allá sido más baja que la de una persona normal. Pues lo acepto! De verdad que parecía una nena...Pero su atención fue captada por un suspiro que salio de los labios del menor y otro golpe bajo sintió a su autoestima, su voz también era la de una. Bien, no le recriminara mas al Panda, no tengo como defenderme, lo acepto.

El pequeño frente a el comenzó a abrir los ojos con cansancio…y ahora lo notaba, en ese entonces no llevaba el parche, por lo que aun no era oficialmente un aprendiz… los esmeraldas sin mas se vieron y un nuevo suspiro se escucho, para luego notar como el menor hacia como si buscase algo, mas bien a alguien.

- Tyki no esta…- Oyó claramente el pelirrojo mayor muy pensativo, aquel nombre no le era familiar, quizás…

- Mmm? Sonrisa para mi hoy no hay? ^O^ - Sonreía divertido un niño de no mas de 10 años, de cabello oscuro y de un color de piel muy lindo, quien tenia un lindo lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, que se le veía de manera muy singular, por lo que no pudo detener en sus recuerdos una frase que escucho de los labios de su madre una vez…aquellas personas con un lunar bajo el camino de las lagrimas, están destinadas a llorar…pero ese fue solo un comentario referente a la vida de una mujer que vivía cerca de nosotros…una mujer que había sufrido la perdida de su marido y cuatro de sus hijos en la guerra…esa vez, no pude dejar de pensar que aquella era una marca, una muy dolorosa.

- *sonrisa* donde estabas? Me asustaste! Sabes? Es malo hacer esperar a las personas, mi querido Tyki. – Reía felizmente el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Solo Quería ver como dormía mi amado conejito ^ ^

- no…no me llames así, que si mi abuelito te escucha, se burlara de mi. -/-… - Decía completamente apenado el pequeño, mientras era saludado dulcemente por el mayor en un suave beso en su mano derecha, acto con que el pequeño se sonrojo mas aun.

- Pero si acabo de ir a pedirles permiso a tus amados padres, por lo que no hay problema. Tengo su consentimiento! ^ ^ …cuando cumplas los dieciocho te casaras conmigo! – Anunciaba entusiasmado el mayor, mientras el pelirrojo le miraba crédulo, la verdad es que no podía creer lo que Tyki había hecho.

- Eso…eso esta bien?...pero falta mucho y yo no quiero esperar tanto *puchero*, sabes que mañana cumplo recién los 6 … – Pregunto tímidamente el menor completamente nervioso.

- Pues claro cariño! ^ o^…si tienes dudas vamos a preguntar. – Le sonreía tratando de animar a su acompañante quien aun no podía asimilar la noticia, mientras le llevaba en camino a la casa del pequeño, para que el mismo preguntase sus dudas.

- Entonces papá Amshel y mamá Dair…dijeron que …si?

Lavi había quedado atónito, no podía creer aquello cierto! Cuándo fue que paso eso? O.O…el había sentido algo en su mano cuando el pequeño beso la de su ser. Esa manera tan cortes pero coloquial de referirse, la conocía! Sus diarios estaban inundados de aquella añoranza! Y el sin duda la amaba! Su cuerpo inconcientemente comenzó a temblar…cómo era posible que no recordase aquello tan importante? Quién era ese pequeño? Dónde estaba ahora?...sus padres estaban de acuerdo…y la no tenia la más mínima idea…mamá…papá…abuelo…

Y el diario callo de sus manos temblorosas al igual que cientos de lágrimas que brotaron una vez más.

- Sabes? Tyki se pondrá triste si te ve llorar así…- Fue la voz de una pequeña niña, la que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara al escucharla. Era Road.

- Ty…Tyki? – Tartamudeo tratando de incorporarse de alguna forma. Pero recién se había dado cuenta…la voz salió, su voz se escucho por primera vez en sus sueños.

- Sipi ^ o^ …Tyki es muy sentimental, sabes? – Le sonreía la pequeña Noah mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, allí en el pasto, al lado del cofre del mayor. - …me llamaría la atención por hacerte llorar de ese modo, pero yo no quiero que me regañe, porque lo quiero mucho! ^ ^ * sonrisa* dime…qué te parece mi habilidad? Ahora podemos hablar más tranquilos.

Aquella situación le era completamente extraña, supuestamente estaba soñando…era su sueño y ahora aparecía la pequeña Road de la familia de los Noah…pero eso no estaba bien, ella podía entrar en mi mente, aun recuerdo la ultima vez…nada concuerda…

- Acabo de recordar algo…muy extraño… - Comento confuso el pelirrojo, acción por la que la pequeña decidió comenzar con la explicación, pero antes le había tendido un lindo pañuelo para que se secase las lindas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de nuevo.

- Dime, no estas asustado con mi presencia?

- No…ya que solo es un sueño.

- Pero no es cualquier sueño, espero que te hallas dado cuenta, mi adorado Lavi ^ ^

- Fuiste tu quien lo indujiste entonces?

- Sipi ^O^!...fui a la fiesta de la Orden!...y dormí a todos los presentes!

- Si Lero! – Afirmaba el paraguas que recién salía de un leve letargo.

- Pero, entonces tu…

- Los dormí, porque tenemos un asunto muy grande que aclarar…

- Sobre…

- Son tus memorias, no? – Le interrumpió ansiosa la pequeña. -…las que guardas en este cofre. – El pelirrojo asiente quedamente. -…y sabes quien es la persona que te regala Lirios?- Los ojos del más alto se abrieron de la impresión. Cómo era posible que ella supiese de aquello? - …sabes? – Vuelve a preguntar contentísima la pequeña, pregunta a la que el joven negó con la cabeza ya que le dejo sin habla. -…pues es Tyki.

- Tyki…- Repitió Lavi al recordar a aquel pequeño de sus recuerdos. -…pero…como es que no lo recordaba antes?

- Eso es parte de una historia algo complicada, sabes? – Decía la niña mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice, mientras observaba el diario que ahora el pelirrojo llevaba en las manos. -…pues deja que te explique algo…ese diario con el "numero cero" en la portada le pertenece a Tyki.

- Mmmm…pero…entonces, que hace en mi cofre?

- Son sus memorias. ^ ^

- Espera un poco…- Le dijo, cuando sintió que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le golpeaba las sienes. -…como puedo saber eso?...como se que no fuiste tu la que creo aquella ilusión?

- Podrías calmarte un poquito, mi amado Lavi?...veras, para mi es imposible leer ese diario, tiene algo que no me deja, mira…- La pequeña intento tomar el diario que Lavi tenia entre las manos, pero mucho antes de si quiera acercársele la mano de la niña se detuvo, se notaba que era como un cubo que no le dejaba tocarle. - …me crees?

- Pero, porque yo puedo?

- Por que de seguro el quiere que sepas de el! ^ ^

- Si Lero! Lord Mikk quiere!

- El Conde! –Se sobresalta aun más el pelirrojo. Ahora lo entendía! Como podía ser tan torpe y no relacionarlo con Tyki Mikk! Aquel niño era Tyki! O.O…eso no era posible…toda la vida le han dicho que la familia Noah es enemiga de toda la raza humana…y los exorcistas como el debía luchar contra ellos para proteger a la raza humana…su mente era un pandemonio.

Entonces como era posible que sus padres sabiendo eso dejaran que…no, esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. La respiración de Lavi se acelero de sobremanera y el corazón quería salir de su pecho, el estrés no daba aguante, por lo que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Esto no puede ser…nadie en el mundo es tan cruel, verdad?...se preguntaba una y otra vez como era eso posible…Road le tomo de las manos e hizo que el menor le mirara a los ojos.

- Necesito que confíes en lo que te voy a contar…- Dijo ahora triste la pequeña mientras esperaba que el escucha se calmase un poco. Lavi asiente mientras intenta respirar mejor y profundamente para calmarse. -… ahora vas a ver los recuerdos de mi padre, él es el hermano mayor de nuestro Tyki y me ha prestado sus memorias, para que te muestre sus recuerdos sobre lo que paso ese día, pero en si, los recuerdos los tienes, nunca los has perdido, solamente están sepultados en tu inconciente, eso fue lo que hizo el Vaticano.

- El Vaticano? – Pregunta sorprendido el chico, mientras la pequeña Road le sonríe en afirmación.

- Ellos tienen toda la culpa, ya veras porque lo digo. Cierra los ojos y ábrelos cuando te diga. – Lavi asiente tranquilamente, mientras el escenario cambia.- …ahora puedes abrirlos…

- Una casa… mi casa…- La pequeña siente.

- La recordaste ahora, ves? No son creaciones mías ^ ^ - Reía la pequeña. - …veras, por esencia los Noah somos seres humanos, claro, hasta que nos aparecen los estigmas. – Le sonríe ampliamente, indicándole las cruces en su frente, acción por la que Lavi sintió una fuerte puntada en un costado de la cabeza…todo estaba claro…

- Por eso fue que se había ido…ese día, luego de que mis padres nos dijeron que si podíamos…cuando su cabeza estaba sangrando…- La pequeña asintió, secándole las lágrimas al más alto.

- Estos estigmas cuando salen duelen mucho y Tyki intento ocultarlos de ti por miedo. – El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, la pequeña Road le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que había olvidado…tan real era todo que sintió pánico por un momento…- …mi papá siendo Noah mucho antes que Tyki, le seguía siempre…siendo su hermano tanto como humano, como después, no podía dejarle solo, así que los observaba de lejos, atento a la aparición de dichas marcas, las que aparecieron esa misma tarde, el día anterior a tu sexto cumpleaños, el día en que olvidaste todo con respecto a el.

Pero en un parpadear fue que el escenario comenzó a moverse, por lo que ambos tomaron sus lugares frente a la escena, mientras Road tomaba de las manos al pelirrojo y esta seguía con su narración mientras pasaban los recuerdos de su padre.

- En este momento es cuando la Santa sede se entero de que el único descendiente de Boockman estaba en contacto con un Noah, esto los alerto y se pusieron a trabajar. A tus padres y a ti los mandaron a buscar, el señor Boockman tenia una misión, por lo que pronto lo encomendaron al Vaticano simplemente para recibirte después de lo que te hicieron.

El único primogénito, aquel que tiene la capacidad y el don para sucederlo, ellos tendrían que cuidarlo como diese lugar y por ello apartarlo del enemigo. El don sagrado de Boockman será recibido por un elegido de Dios…una vez en la Santa Sede, te interrogan.

- Aquello lo recuerdo perfectamente… me dijeron que pronto debía suceder a mi abuelo, por lo que debían prepararme para ello…resultado de eso ahora tengo un conjuro en el ojo derecho que me ayuda con mi labor como aprendiz de Boockman…- Y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, mientras la escena de ese acontecer era visto por ambos chicos. Se veía a Lavi de pequeño sentado en medio de un gran salón circular de color blanco y a cientos de ciervos de Dios más sus propios padres y el mismísimo Papa le veían expectantes.

- Podrías decirme quien si ese pequeño que juega contigo todos los días… tiene alguna marca en especial? – Le preguntaba un joven padre de semblante amigable al pequeño pelirrojo, el que dudo si contestar o no a la pregunta, ya que veía como su madre tristemente lloraba.

- Unas cruces…- Contesta como en un susurro.

- Sabes donde los tiene, no?

- En su frente. – Le contesta inquieto el pequeño, al notar el alboroto que se armo por causa de sus repuestas.

- Son estigmas mi señor!- Grito un hombre furioso.

- Es un Noah mi señor! –Declaro uno mas exaltado.

- …un Noah…- Repitió el pequeño. - ...pero mi Tyki es Tyki, no puede ser lo que dicen.

- Un Noah pequeño, es un enemigo. – Le contesta el joven.

- Pero…pero, no…- Lagrimas caían por sus dos esmeraldas y el dolor se veía en su expresión al comprender de que era que los adultos le recriminaban.

- Se que te prometió algo incumpible…- Le seca las lagrimas mirándole tiernamente, Lavi le mira expectante. - …te prometió estar contigo toda la vida, no? – El menor asiente esperanzado, hasta que la sonrisa del joven se esfumo. - …eso no va a poder ser.

- Por qué no?...- Pregunta completamente dolido el pequeño.

- Porque no puedes casarte con el enemigo, querido…

- Pero Tyki me lo prometió…

- No se puede, tú eres un elegido de Dios.

- Pero si mi amado Tyki le aparecieron estigmas, eso quiere decir que el también es uno de los elegidos, no? – El joven quedo mudo y le vio afligido.

- El es un Noah cariño, tendrás que olvidarte de él…

- Pero yo no quiero…no quiero… *sollozo*

- Tendrás que hacerlo por el bien de tu familia, por la humanidad, por ti mismo, querido…

- Pero no quiero olvidar a Tyki…- La voz se le había cortado por completo.

- Si no lo haces él te hará daño tarde o temprano, mi vida…

- Tyki nunca me haría nada, usted no sabe nada! – Dice en un grito exasperado, respirando agitadamente.

- Si, lo se. Por eso estoy tratando de que entres en razón y le olvides.

- Yo no…no quiero, nunca lo haré!

- Esa es tu ultima respuesta?

- Si!

- Esta bien. – El joven sin mas se le acercó furioso, le tomo con una mano para que no se moviese, ya que el pequeño noto las intenciones del mayor y comenzó a forcejear para huir, pero no lo logro. El mayor coloco dos de sus dedos en el centro de la frente del pequeño y le presionó levemente. Pronto la mirada del menor se descentro y callo entre los brazos del joven con la frente sangrando. Fue después de eso que sus padres lucharon por la libertad de su único hijo…razón por la que perdieron su vida.

Después de eso la escena cambio…se podía ver a Sheryl de la edad que ahora tenia el júnior, abrazando desconsoladamente al pequeño Tyki, quien lloraba por la desgracia de su vida…

- Veras mi querido Lavi, mi padre siempre a velado por nuestro Tyki…él ha sufrido mucho y ahora tu estas sufriendo por su causa…espero que lo comprendas…- Lavi asiente sin mas, estaba agotado…nunca pensó que algo así pudiese sucederle…saber la verdad luego de muchos años…aquello no tenia perdón. - …ahora te despertare para que descanses ^ ^ - Le sonrió triste la niña acto al que el pelirrojo correspondió.

Se vio recostado en una gran cama que estaba cubierta por telones casi transparentes para que la lus del atardecer no le hiciera daño a sus llorosos y enrojecidos ojos…le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo…el estrés lo había tomado por sorpresa…

- Como te sientes cariño? – Pregunto la pequeña apartando un poco el cortinaje para verle mejor.

- Estoy cansado…recordar tantas cosas es…

- Agotador, no? ^o^ - Termino las palabras el mayor de los Noah, quien acababa de entrar en el gran cuarto, pero al ver al joven pelirrojo frente a el, no pudo evitar al mar de lagrimas que se acercaban a sus ojos y su intento de sonrisa se fue… - …lo siento…- Lavi se vio preocupado, se incorporo sentándose al borde de la gran cama para atender al mayor, mientras Road sonreía…

- Esta bien? – El hombre asiente tratando de parar el llanto, pero cuando vio tan preocupado al pelirrojo no pudo contenerse, por lo que simplemente le abrazó. - …usted es el padre de la pequeña Road, no? – El mayor asiente entre espasmos.

- Orgulloso de ello! – Termina afirmando la pequeña con una bella sonrisa.

- …lo siento ToT…es que nunca pensé que podría llegar a pasar esto…nunca pensé encontrarle jovencito…- Ahora era Lavi quien lloraba entre los brazos del mayor. - …Me llamo Sheryl, *sollozo* soy como el padre de todos estos niños…hay que ser fuerte, no? Papá será fuerte para envolver en besos y abrazos a todos mis niños… TOT

- Eso es muy lindo…muchas gracias por todo…por cuidar a Tyki…

- Ohh! Bien!...dejemos las penas! – Decía ahora animado el mayor que buscaba algo por un lado de la habitación. – Querido Lavi, Sabes? Nuestro Tyki guarda bajo 100 llaves un álbum.

- Un álbum? – Pregunta curioso el pelirrojo, que se había acercado al mayor para ver que era lo que buscaba. Interesante, nunca iba a cambiar, no?

- Te acuerdas de uno que era grande, de tapa negra, que dice grabado en plata "Para Tyki, con amor de Lavi"?… - El joven abrió grande los ojos, que vergüenza! -/-…no podía ser verdad!

- E…ese álbum tiene miles de fotos…de mis padres, mi abuelo, de Tyki y mías…- Dice en un susurro por la vergüenza.

- Te gustaría verlo? Se exactamente en donde esconde cada llave! ^O^ - Reía melodiosamente el mayor.

- oh! noo…me pondría a llorar otra vez…- Decía, mientras se secaba nuevamente las lagrimas que caían una tras otra sin tregua. Sheryl sonreía ante la actitud del menor.

- Eso es muy lindo…^ _^ llorar de felicidad y por amor…me recuerda a mi amada Tricia!

- Tricia? – Pregunto el pelirrojo, ese nombre le era nuevo.

- Mi amada esposa! *O* - Respuesta de la que sonrió contento el joven Boockman. - …sabes?...recuerdo que este álbum se lo diste a Tyki como primer regalo de bodas! - Risitas por parte de ambos Noah, Lavi había enrojecido notablemente…al parecer lo recordaba perfectamente.

- Para haber sido a los cinco añitos, es algo muy adorable, no crees amado padre?

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado, o al menos dejen comentario con alguna aclaración o sugerencia, pero les advierto…se viene lo bueno! Además toda buena historia necesita sus lagrimones, no?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero espero comprendan, hacer el mismo capitulo tres veces…no se lo doy a nadie…pero bueno! Animo! Espero que les guste y dejen comentario, pues este es un capítulo dedicado al Conde Mikk y Lavi! Disfruten…

Capitulo VI:…Que me recuerdes, con eso estoy completo…

Las barreras se activaron y la guardia aumento de un momento a otro recibiendo el apoyo y la ayuda de las demás cedes de la Orden, el estruendo en cada rincón se había apagado notoriamente del rostro de las personas, pues había un hecho reciente que no cabía en la mente de nadie y el desconcierto era inminente. De los placeres del baile cayeron en el más oscuro desconsuelo. Ningún herido…solo una gran nota escrita cuidadosamente en el suelo del salón, por una caligrafía vistosa, encontrada en el lugar donde un pelirrojo debería de haber despertado entre los brazos del general Winters Sokaro, pero no había presencia alguna del joven júnior, así que el espanto y la angustia los corrompió al instante al no verle a su lado. Se temía lo peor.

"Buenas noches queridos exorcistas y gente de la Orden!…

Se habrán dado cuenta de que les falta una hermosa joya entre ustedes, no? Pues he de decirle al señor Bookman que no se preocupe, tu tampoco mi lindo Allen! pues esta en mi casa y en buenas manos!

Simplemente quiero ayudar a mi familia (en especial a nuestro Tyki que anda desanimado por estos días) a encontrar la felicidad! Pero tengo un largo trabajo por delante, así que pronto los visitaré con mi adorado padre para hacerlo mas "formal", aun que hallamos tenido urgencia!

Atte. Road Kamelot!

P.D.: Lindo Allen! Prométeme que me esperaras para jugar!

Nos vemos!

Besos!"

Después de pasada media hora aproximadamente de que todos despertaron, el mensaje desapareció. Esto a todos los presentes los espanto más aun y los exorcistas y buscadores emprendieron camino a través del arca para buscar alguna pista o noción del paradero del Junior…misión a la que se unió el general Cross y Tiedoll, pues no podían bajar la guardia...

Si fuese un castigo lo que estoy viviendo, es muy cruel…

Tantas horas fueron las de mi desconsuelo y tanto el dolor de mis pensamientos que ya no siento el cuerpo. Se me ha entumecido, pues temo que mis pesares hallan actuado como la morfina en un cuerpo maltrecho…el caer de mis parpados ahora es visible y mi sonrisa no ha venido a mi encuentro desde aquella dichosa despedida, donde el palpitar de mis sentimientos se resguardaron en la figura de mi único y anhelado sueño.

Si tan solo pudiese decir tu nombre, sin que el horror visite el rostro de quienes cargan mi amada sangre… tantas veces!, en variadas entonaciones y tan vivazmente que ensordezca el ambiente y nos prive del resto dejándonos mudos y sordos, sin sentido alguno para solo mirarnos y perdernos el uno al otro. Dios! Que daría por que mi existencia no fuese el de solo un observador inmaculado! Y te arrastrase conmigo en el torbellino de pasiones que mi pecho guarda y esconde! Las pasiones que solo tu creas! Las mismas que mi existencia destruye…

Si no tengo ánimos de seguir cariño, mi vida! No es porque halla desistido de tu bondad, no! Solo es que mi abatido ser se retuerce y exclama con vehemencia mis pesares. No me lo perdonaría nunca! Hubiese muerto antes de que mi traviesa alma halla descubierto la manera de besar tu sombra, percibir tus aromas y oír el melodioso cantar que ocultan tus dulces labios aun vivos en mi memoria…

- Señor Bookman, necesito atender un asunto con usted, ¿podría seguirme a mi oficina?- Fue lo que le dijo el jefe de la orden Oscura, emprendiendo el camino, acompañados de un Reever pensativo y un Komui con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad era que el ambiente estaba totalmente alterado, no era normal que los Noah hayan entrado en la Orden sin ser detectados…pero eso no era todo lo que le preocupaba al manda más.

Una vez llegado a la oficina, esta como nunca fue cerrada, causando aun más expectación entre los comensales científicos, quienes curiosos esperaban fuera con la intriga de que además, nada se escuchaba.

- No esperaba que fuese tan pronto…- Comento con detenimiento Komui, recibiendo el té que Reever le ofrecía luego de atender al señor Bookman, a quien como nunca, se le notaba preocupado, mas aun por sus facciones jóvenes (N.A:…recordemos que Bookman aun esta bajo el efecto de la "droga" XDDD que le dio Komui *O*), que demostraban mas evidentemente los cambios de humor en el hombre.

- A que se refiere? – Preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido como siempre, a todo lo que pasaba, aun que no fuese siempre así.*suspiro*

- Entiendo que no quiera referirse al tema, pero…- El semblante del de lentes cambio a uno completamente serio, lo que no auguraba nada bueno, así lo reconoció el mayor de los presentes en el cuarto. - …señor Bokman, con respecto a lo que paso hace trece años…

- Puedo entenderlo. – Sentencio comprensivamente el mayor, interrumpiendo la acostumbrada palabrería que vendría acompañada de justificaciones. No podía permitir que las cosas se malinterpretaran, debía saber que era lo que aquella extraña organización savia acerca de ellos. - …joven Komui, no es necesario que pida disculpas. Al momento de entrar en La Orden, con mi nieto teníamos más que sabido, que nuestras vidas serian revisadas y expuestas…mas aun, no pude quedarme tranquilo ni guardar silencio con respecto a él. – Komui y Reever habían guardado silencio expectantes, ante las palabras del mayor. - …puesto que lo mas importante que tengo en la vida, es él. – Y una lagrima rodó por las blanquecinas mejillas del mayor, causando un vacío a quienes le observaban, puesto que el hombre no era de aquellos que mostraban vivazmente sus sentimientos ante nadie. - …por favor, necesito saber, que es lo que saben de nosotros.

- Pues…estamos dispuestos ha decir todo lo que sepamos! – Sonrió el jefe de división Reever, al notar como la angustia carcomía a cada segundo al hombre frente a ellos y como la melancolía de Komui aparecía nuevamente.

- Hemos estudiado cuidadosamente los archivos del Vaticano y lo que ellos dicen…*suspiro*…pero temo decirle que poco y nada creímos, sobre lo que ellos databan sobre ustedes. – Comenzó, por fin con la conversación el de lentes, observando de reojo al rubio a su lado, con la voz un tanto irritada por el temor de algo grande que estaba a punto de escuchar.

- Ese es el punto. – Sentencio el científico. – por aquellos años en donde el Vaticano nos hablo sobre los Bookman, como candidatos indiscutibles para la Inocencia, fuera del entusiasmo de haber encontrado "material compatible"*sonrisa*, nuestra organización envío al general Cross Marian por información. El tiempo paso, para cuando el mismísimo Vaticano obtuvo una citación con nosotros, puesto que somos entes completamente separados de la iglesia.

- Entonces… el general les informo sobre lo que en verdad paso. – Afirmo melancólico el de rojizos cabellos, hundiendo la mirada dentro de la humeante taza de te verde que aun no se daba el gusto de probar, actitud que en el acto, les recordó a cierta personita que no estaba con ellos en ese preciso momento.

- Sabemos los detalles… *sonrisa*…muchos detalles…

Nunca, en lo que llevo con vida…me había contentado tanto con la verdad. Tampoco había pensado si quiera en que se verían tan bellos los blancos que veo en mis sueños…ni el entusiasmo desbordarte por la que mi ente se tope pronto con el cofre. El cofre que guarda las memorias de mi Tyki…pero tampoco había sentido las ansias que percibe mi cuerpo en estos momentos…incluso envuelto en el dulce soñar en el que mi mente se encuentra; de abrir los ojos y no vivir de los sueños!

El despertar… que he esperado por tantas lunas!

Si de tan solo pensarlo, puedo sentir como mis mejillas toman color…solo si pudiese verte en este momento! Vida mía! Ahora que sé que siempre estuviste ahí para mi y que fue el cruel destino quien no quiso saber de nosotros!...por fin siento que puedo respirar tranquilo, sentir como la paz inunda mi alborotado ser…pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en mi actuar, cuando mis ojos se topen con los dorados tuyos…como actuar! Si hay tanto que decir y a la vez tan poco!

Como hacer para que las miles de palabras existentes te digan lo que mi corazón guarda? Son tantas las expresiones, pero siento que ninguna puede decirte algo coherente! Como si dijesen mucho y a la vez nada…qué hacer entonces? Si mi alma divaga en un mar de confusión, es por ti… pues nuestro adorado cofre ha hecho acto de presencia…sin embargo, no puedo evitar sonreír y pensar en ti. Qué es lo que haría sin tu presencia en mi vida? Los diarios, los Lirios…este cofre que me acompaña con cada soñar…

Contento me acerco a su encuentro y este sin mas se abre para mi. Y otra vez tu hermosa letra danza a mis ojos…cuando simplemente mis labios comienzan a recitar lo que en ellos se escribe..." Si pudieses recordar, cariño mío… como en la lejanía del pasado, nuestras manos se encontraban a cada andar y los cantos entonaban nuestros días…Si pudieses despertar y verme soñar entre tus brazos, podría morir de alegrías y llorar con las lágrimas que ya no me quedan, pues la separación acabo con ellas y la vida que tenia…Si pudiese ver tu sonrisa y oír tu melodiosa voz dirigida a mi alocado ser, podría morir tranquilo! Si tan solo te tuviera! Si tan solo te acordases de mi existencia…con eso, estaría completo y mis lagrimas solo serian de alegría…"

Siempre has pensado en mí…mi amado Tyki

Mi cuerpo siente que ha caminado por días, aun que sepa que solo ha sido una pequeña fracción del tiempo, pues frente a mis ojos en donde mi mirar se pierde entre los blanquecinos pasillos de esta arca que no escucha y que tampoco me dice nada…me encuentro andando a paso lento, lenta…como ha sido la llamada "vida", de la que aun tengo el privilegio de gozar…aun que nunca mas, al menos para verle entre sueños y envuelto por mi presencia al cuidado de lo mas importante que alguna vez tuve, pero que aun en mis propios pasos hacia lo que será el final de este grato recuerdo que no volveré a tener…si tan solo Dios me escuchara!

Que no fuese solo un sueño o mis recuerdos, los que dicten el palpitar de mi corazón; que el escuchar mi nombre proveniente de tus bellos labios no sea un deseo que no pueda ser cumplido! Que el verte día a día, tampoco sea una alegoría de la vida que tuvimos juntos…que no pierda la esperanza de acariciar tus cabellos y sentirme nuevo! Que no pierda tu vida…es mucho pedir?

- Por qué nos ocultaron algo tan importante? – Preguntaba exaltado el exorcista del conjuro en el ojo izquierdo, mientras era sujetado amablemente por su tutor, quien sentía como su corazón se resentía a cada palabra llena de angustia que salía de los labios de su querido alumno, pues el tampoco había dicho nada al respecto. - …es que no entiendo!...es Lavi…

- Allen…-Le llamo dolido Komui, al igual que el resto del personal, pues todos se sentían incapaces de hacer algo por la situación por la que estaban pasando. - …solo debemos esperar.

- Ya escuchaste Moyashi, no se puede hacer nada. –Sentencio el japonés, visiblemente afectado también por lo recién descubierto.

- Pero…- Intento relegar el menor, cuando el de largo cabello le tomo de las manos, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

- No escuchaste al viejo Bokman? Debemos esperar a que los hechos ocurran y actuar con precaución.

- Pero si aquello llega a ser cierto…Lavi se tendrá que ir con los Noah…lo…lo perderemos, yo no quiero eso...- Y el llanto apareció como si fuese en cadena, pues muchos de los presentes temían la predicción del menor de cabellos blancos y se aferraron a la tristeza compartida de toda la organización, que aquella noche lloraba las penas de un pasado que recobraba lo que se había llevado.

- Mi amado Tyki! ^O^! – Fue como le saludo con un gran entusiasmo el mayor de los Noah, simplemente al verle notablemente decaído y triste, caminando acompasadamente dentro de los largos pasillos del arca. -…querido hermanito TToTT…dime el por que de tu infelicidad…- Decía mientras le estrechaba entre sus brazos, para acariciarle los cabellos. El menor le tomo de las manos y le observo afectado.

- Pero mi Sheryl…no te has notado, amado hermano mayor?...tus bellos ojos están enrojecidos y las marcas de las lágrimas no han sido borradas…- El mayor esbozo una sonrisa, aun mas cuando sintió las calidas manos de su Tyki en sus mejillas, acariciando dulcemente como si quisiera borrarlas.

- Pero hermanito…- Le dijo suavemente, posando ahora sus manos sobre las del menor, cerrando por un momento los ojos para luego verle con sumo cariño. - …no creo estar peor de lo que tu estarás en unos momentos.

- Que quiere decir mi Lord Sheryl? – Pregunta seriamente y en su voz que podía percibir un deje de enojo. - …esta jugando conmigo?...que es lo que ha pasado para que llorara de esa forma?

Siento que ya no se si reír o llorar como un desesperado, pues…es tan lindo como me trataba desde pequeño…tan dulce y considerado, con ese actuar calmado y risueño que recuerdo…con aquella manera de ser particular y ese hablar que me tiene con un suspender del corazón y la respiración, que ya no se si respiro o suspiro con la misma frecuencia con la que acaricio sus palabras en este cuadernillo! Pero tampoco puedo parar de preguntarme una y otra vez…cómo era posible que haya vivido lejos de alguien así por tantos años?

Otra vez mi cuarto…vendita puerta que ha sido mi refugio por años. No puedo evitar suspirar y sentir como mi amado hermano posa sus lindas manos con las que acaricia los largos rizos de Tricia y mima a mis sobrinos; con el mismo cariño que siempre ha tenido para mi…pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme, que hubiese sido de mí sin su adorada presencia? Lo más apto seria decir que no hubiese aguantado y me hubiese muerto de pena, de amor y miseria. Como pasara al cruzar esta puerta…

El andar del joven Mikk hizo una pausa y en ningún momento su melancólica mirada se aparto del horizonte que daba su porte, pues ya no pensaba en nada y cuando cayó en cuenta de ello, poso sus delgadas manos sobre la gran puerta con horror. Su corazón estaba tan acabado por el dolor que sentía, que pensó por unos segundos, dentro de su mente enferma por la desgarradora pena, que se había olvidado de su gran amor. NO! Dios! Y su frente tuvo un frío encuentro con la madera. Su sombrero de copa cayó en las manos del mayor, quien con una tenue sonrisa que denotaba la pena compartida con su hermano menor, intento voltear el cuerpo del más bajo, para posarlo entre sus brazos. Cuando logro despertarlo de su trance, inmediatamente sintió como con miedo se aferró a la dulce cuna que se le ofrecía.

- sabes que quiero que seas feliz…- Le dijo en un susurro, acariciando con total devoción la nuca y la espalda del menor, pero la emoción de nueva cuenta le fallo, haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. -…es lo único que quiero. – Y le sonrió, pues Tyki le observaba perplejo. -…vamos cariño! Detrás de aquella puerta…- Dijo de mejor ánimo en la entonación de su voz, mientras le indicaba sonriente el camino. -… te espera una linda sorpresa y el resto de lo que será, tu bella existencia...

- Sheril?- Fue lo que salio de sus labios en completo estupor, cuando sintió como el mayor habría el cuarto y le introducía al interior producto de un suave empujón. Pero su cuerpo se paralizo al ser recibido por una suave fragancia que conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par "Esto no puede ser" pensó al instante, mirando interrogante al mayor, quien seguía sonriéndole, mientras otras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, lo que le causaba gran pesar, al no saber el por qué de su llanto incesante…vamos! Si el que debería estar cubierto en una capa imperceptible de lágrimas debía ser él mismo. Pero mas que ello, la confusión y el desamparo se percibían en su mirar. Entonces el mayor de los Noah emprendió camino hacia la gran cama, descorriendo los cortinajes para dejar ver el interior, pero al hacerlo, noto lo poco preparado que estaba en una situación así...debería de haberlo pensado mejor…pero no podía contener tanta felicidad y guardársela solo para él, de alguna! Antes moriría de pena! Tendría que decírselo, y no hay mejor forma que con acciones.

Y entonces le observo. Tantos años esperando este reencuentro!

- Aquí esta mi amado Tyki, la sorpresa…- Menciona entusiasta el mayor, haciéndose a un lado, para que su hermano, pudiese reaccionar…pero en cambio un bello silencio inundo la habitación, notando, como Lord Tyki se acercaba a paso lento para comprobar la verdad.

Siempre pensó que cuando la luna brillaba clara allá en lo alto del cielo, era porque su nieto estaba tranquilo y en paz…pues, fuera de las bellas estaciones naturales que caían como un milagro sobre la tierra, no faltaba el día en que entre lluvia salía el sol o entre los calidos rayos del sol, aparecía un torrencial que desaparecía con la misma rapidez con la que volvía la sonrisa donde siempre debió estar. Pero allí se encontraba, pensando en ello y observando el limpio cielo nocturno en una paz inusitada, contraria al sentimiento que creía pertinente para el momento en que algo así ocurriese…pues algo dentro de si mismo le pedía mantener la calma y cerrar los ojos para, de alguna forma, centrarse en la vida que hasta entonces se había dedicado a llevar…mas bien la vida que había añorado entregarle a su preciado nieto…

Dair…Amshel…deben estar contentos…su hijo ha crecido de una manera inesperada, tiene un don sin igual, además del talento de su adorada madre… la destreza y los gustos de su querido padre, además de…

- Señor Bookman, perdón por interrumpirlo en su meditación, pero…podría hablar con usted?- Se trataba de la joven hermana de Komui quien había entrado sigilosamente, puesto que tenia practica al tratar de hablar con Kanda, cuando meditaban juntos, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza, la manía que tenia de interrumpir en un ejercicio tan íntimo como lo era aquel.

- Por supuesto, puedes preguntar lo que sea. – Fue la respuesta tranquila que le dio el ahora joven hombre de cabellos rojizos, mientras le indicaba un lugar a su lado para que la señorita tomase asiento y estuviese más cómoda. Pero la respuesta que le dio el hombre hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pues no sabia por donde empezar ya que tenía un mar de dudas en su mente…debía ordenar sus ideas.

-…mi hermano nos contó sobre la situación en la que estamos… y quería saber si Lavi…si Lavi…oh Dios…- Pero no pudo hacer que las lagrimas se detuvieran. Si era pena lo que sentía debía abrumarle el corazón, porque se percibía en el aire el ambiente entristecido del lugar. El hombre mayor le había tendido un pañuelo y una sonrisa entre lágrimas que a la joven le parecieron confusas…pues aquel hombre que tenia en frente no solía demostrar sus sentimientos así como así…y el corazón le dolió.

- No es malo llorar de vez en cuando, menos aun cuando las lágrimas son merecidas. – Comento calmo, mientras volvía a observar apacible la luna. - …y menos aun cuando son por gratitud.

- No entiendo…

- Cuando el corazón de una persona no puede expresar con palabras o acciones concretas lo que siente, las lágrimas aparecen como conclusión.

- Conclusión?

- Si…ellas muestran la enorme fuerza de aquel sentimiento que tú ser no puede echar fuera y lo hace de la manera mas pura y verdadera, por eso no pienses nunca que es algo malo. Pero dime Lenalee, que es lo que te aquieta?

- La verdad, es que tengo miedo…de lo que le pueda pasar…mas aun, no puedo creer que Tyki Mikk haya sido parte de la vida de Lavi…me parece una mala broma…

- No es necesario que te sientas afligida…*sonrisa* sabes? Cuando condenaron a mi nieto, me entere de los hechos gracias a los golems que tenia a mi cargo…*suspiro* con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y desesperado, les grito a los cardenales…dijo que tanto los Noah como él eran elegidos de Dios… pero, por qué débenos hacer la diferencia? …somos iguales a ellos, con mejor o peor suerte, nada cambia…al menos esa fue la conclusión que obtuve de lo vivimos.

Debo estar perdiendo la razón, si es que el dolor que siento no se la ha llevado ya muy lejos de aquí…o simplemente estoy despertando de un letargo que me parecía interminable y extremadamente doloroso…Dios! Te has apiadado de mi? O es que estas jugando con mi ser al hacerle creer que la belleza que ven mis ojos esta tendida en mis aposentos? Realmente veo y siento como mis manos quieren alcanzarle y como todo mi ser exclama llego de gozo y alegría! Pero, por desgracia, no se mueve con la rapidez con la que había soñado años atrás…

Pero le implorare que no desista!...ya que parece mentira…puedo sentir como el corazón comenzó a latir otra vez con la fuerza contenida que mis ensoñaciones recuerdan, desde que el destino nos separo por distintas sendas! Siento nuevamente como el aire toma posesión de mi cuerpo ya que he comenzado a respirar con nuevos aires! Y mi cuerpo! He vuelto a sentir como la carne de este cuerpo maltrecho por el dolor constante, ha retornado a los temblores que de niño me regocijaban el ser completo…al igual como ocurre en estos instantes…no lo creo!...volver a temblar con solo percibir la suave fragancia que nace de los rojizos cabellos…que las dulces lagrimas han dejado de mostrarme, para acrecentar mi desgracia…me parece concebir la sangre correr por mis venas y la calidez que ha vuelto de golpe, me dice que lo que veo es la realidad!

- Lavi…- Susurro para mi. Escucharme decirlo fue como un milagro! Estas soñando tan tranquilo y yo aquí envuelto en sensaciones y sentimientos que me serian pocas las palabras para decirte como me siento al tenerte frente a mi!

Si aun estoy soñando y veo con singularidad como uno de los pasajes de este diario avanza calmo, es porque el cansancio que siente mi cuerpo no puede con las emociones tan intensas que le recorren… me encuentro sentado en el pasto, como es la costumbre, mientras observo como Tyki de pequeño mantiene un intercambio de poemas, mientras cambia frase a frase y en distintos idiomas, las palabras que a mi escuchar resuena como una dulce melodía…cómo olvidar aquellas tardes calidas con la compañía de uno de los seres mas preciados que tengo? El me recita con una maravillosa sonrisa y yo le contesto cada vez con una alegría mas expresiva…

Que seria si pudiese decirle a aquellos dos pequeños…solo un consejo, una tontería…pero en estos momentos forma parte de mi deseo, aun que sepa que nunca paso y no podrá suceder y que no cambiara en nada lo que ya viví…decirle con todas mis fuerzas "No le dejes!...no te apartes de el aun que todo te lo impida!...aun que te olvide…estoy seguro que te amaría mas aun…"…pero son solo divagares míos…Pero habrá tenido Tyki el mismo deseo?

Y la esperanza llena mi corazón, pues siento como el ambiente cambia notoriamente…y la calidez me tranquiliza…algo calma mi ser y le da paz, aun que me digan loco! Ciento como mis mejillas se sonrojan y un calor que percibo aquí en mi pecho, me pone ansioso…si tan solo pudiese abrir los ojos y verte…

Tomo asiento a un lado de tu frágil figura, como he hecho miles de veces cuando protejo tus sueños y te observo tranquilamente por largas horas…caprichosamente como todo mi ser se entiende. Noto el parche que sueles llevar, tus sonrojadas mejillas y tu tersa piel en contraste de tus cabellos…ahora largos por alguna razón que en mis recuerdos desconozco, pero me eres inconfundible! Te reconocería aunque el viento te llevase con el y te alejase por muchos años! De cualquier manera…reconocería hasta un cabello tuyo esperándome en una tormenta de nieve o si solo pudiese escuchar tu andar por la calle entre una multitud de personas…ahí estaría yo para encontrarte...traes un vestido que me recuerda el pasado. Tu madre llevaba uno similar aquel día… y aquella joya que traes prendida al cuello…me recuerda dolorosamente a tu bella madre…y el pasado… mi cuerpo se tenso.

De pronto siento como un miedo terrible inunda mis pensamientos y hace que mi corazón duela como nunca antes…observo a Sheryl preocupado y siento como me sostiene entre sus calidos brazos después de haber corrido por mi encuentro en el que caemos de rodillas al suelo de la habitación, arrastrando con nosotros algunas de las almohadas que cobijan tu sueño, mi querido conejito…pero no suelto tus bellas manos, mi amado pelirrojo! No, cariño mío! Nunca lo haría…no otra vez…

- Tyki! – Se que estas preocupado, amado hermano mío, pero no puedo evitarlo…siento como me cuesta tan solo respirar y como mi cuerpo tiembla…pronto pequeñas convulsiones hacen que suelte tus lindas manos, mi conejito! Y no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es una mala broma…o peor aun…son divagares míos…estoy tan desesperado que me acabo de crear todo un episodio, eso debe ser! El pecho me duele y siento que ya no respiro, pues Dios me esta castigando por desear lo indebido… Debe ser un juego de mi mente…perdí la cordura…es la única explicación, pues…mi llanto no cesa y pensar la triste realidad me hace daño…pues se que mi Lavi no podría estar aquí conmigo, bajo ninguna circunstancia…Dios! Ya no se si me amas o me odias! Que quieres hacer?Pues si quieres acabar conmigo, lo estas logrando…

- Cariño mío…tranquilo, tranquilo! - Le llamo el más alto completamente preocupado, su Tyki estaba entrando en una crisis, Oh! Dios mío noo! Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. – Tyki aguanta! Tricia! – No puedo evitar sonreír, mientras el dolor aumenta, pues mi amado hermano no cambia…y el dolor en mi pecho aumenta al creerme desvalido, sin el ser que desborda mis pensamientos…ya no se si quiera vivir…

- Hermano…me duele respirar…*entre jadeos*…debe ser un castigo…por desear lo que no puedo tener…eso debe ser…- Y le sonrío a mi hermano, al menos sé que él es real; pienso tranquilo, mientras siento como de a poco pierdo la conciencia y mi vista se nubla…y esta vez no es a causa de las lagrimas que suelo derramar, no es eso…siento como la mano que sostuve hace unos minutos atrás, delicada entre las mías, me rodea fuertemente y el calor llega aquí en mi pecho.

Por unos segundos me sentí en completa paz, aun cuando ya no respiraba y el corazón dolía…Tal vez de verdad perdí la cabeza, por el sufrimiento y el castigo, pues no se si mi ser quiso coordinar algo para decir o fue mi ultimo aliento quien lo dijo, pero fue lo ultimo que cruzo por mis pensares…- Conejito…Te amo…tanto…

La madrugada presente en el cuarto, le daba el sutil espacio para que los rayos de luna se mezclaran con el grácil iluminar de las lámparas que adornaban carismáticamente la habitación, haciendo que las grandes telas de la gran cama se traslucieran misteriosamente ante los seres que acudieron al llamado exasperado del mayor de los Noah.

Si no fuese porque un encuentro así no pudiese terminar ni comenzar de otro modo, mas que con las emociones contenidas, que el cuerpo no es capaz de resistir…por la espera, los sueños, los recuerdos y las ansias…pues siento en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que mi amado hermano no pudo con esta carga tan pesada…debía caer para que los mas cercanos le ayudáramos a contener su impetuosa alma…y ahora lloro por él y por la frágil figura que le abraza…con suerte y suplica fue que llevo sus dulces manos al cuerpo que sostengo. Mi amada callo de rodillas en el umbral al ver tan fuerte escena…cómo el amor puede resultar ser tan necesitado?...puedo entenderlo… sin mi Tricia más que rogarle a la muerte, no podría, pues mi Tyki sin este adorable ser que se deshace en llanto, sujetando como le es posible y casi sin fuerza, le sostiene. Pero no soy capaz de reaccionar.

Y el llanto es lo único que mis sentidos perciben, mientras observo como la luz de mis ojos toca con sus suaves manos a quien seria parte de la familia, pues aun no se han presentado como es debido.

- Cariño, no te fuerces, estas cansado por tanto estrés… – Se lamentaba la joven mujer, mientras la dulce voz llamo la atención de su marido, quien le observo pasivo, mientras las lagrimas no osaban con parar su cause. Y Sheryl le miraba. - …nuestro Tyki no ira a ningún lado…- fue lo que dijo, mientras le hacia entrar en razón, al acariciarle en desbordante cariño, los rojizos cabellos que se habían mezclado con las cristalinas lagrimas que no tenían intención de parar. Y un vacío sintió la mujer, cuando el menor la observo con la mirada mas extraña que hubiera sido capaz de presenciar…una mezcla tan grande, que le seria difícil enumerar lo que vio en ella…esperanza, cariño, tristeza, amor…y mucho mas…su Tyki será muy feliz…solo debe abrir los ojos…

El menor simplemente le sonrío a la joven mujer…aquella que debía ser la esposa de Sheryl…pero se sentía preocupado y entusiasmado, no sabia bien, pero…como era posible que ya le tuviese entre los brazos, lo que tanto espero y ya estuviese deshecho en llanto? Como era posible que con solo escuchar uno de sus susurros ya estuviese perdidamente enamorado en el amor que le profesaba?...no resistió y las lagrimas aun salen…como era aquello posible? Si creía haber llorado tanto, como para que sus ojos no llorasen mas?...creyó, haber observado tantas veces de pequeño aquel rostro y aun así no puede resistir la inmensa necesidad de acariciar…sus cabellos, el camino del llanto, su desesperación…al igual que la de él. Pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una de las calidas y suaves manos del joven Conde Mikk…y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…y sus lágrimas aun tenían para más…pues no podía parar de llorar. Y sin pensar, le abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a su cuerpo ante la desesperación.

- Tyki…yo…yo también te amo!… - Fue la suave voz que oyeron todos los presentes y Tyki sonrío, percibió, olio, sintió…entre sus brazos al menor que temblaba al igual que el por la emoción y la felicidad. Cerró los ojos y suspiro cientos de veces, acompañado del tormentoso palpitar de su corazón y las sonrojadas mejillas que volvieron a tomar color. Noto como nunca, las experiencias sensoriales que su pelirrojo le hacia sentir…acaricio los suaves cabellos recordando que horas antes…se había prometido jamás volver a hacerlo…pero podía afirmar algo…

Podría decir que lo que estaba viviendo era la verdad!…no un sueño, jamás una ilusión, ni una entelequia de su atormentada mente!… podía jurar que el amor de su vida le había recordado! Que se había maravillado con su presencia! Que era todo lo que siempre quiso! …y que daría todo, por no volver a lo que un día fue su desgracia…

…finalmente podía decir que Dios le amaba y que tenia un futuro para ellos dos!...que nunca se olvido de ellos…y que solo con eso, él estaba completo…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Buenas tardes mis queridas y queridos lectores…espero que estén bien y que no estén muy molestos por lo corto del capítulo, pues yo creo que es propicio, pues nuestros Tyki y Lavi se merecían un capitulo para ellos, no?

Gracias por leer el capitulo final!


End file.
